


To the sea, to the sea

by savagedream



Series: To the Sea, To the Sea [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: A bit of underaged drinking, Animal death(food), Captain!Thorin, F/M, Fluff, I have no idea what I am doing with this fic, Kidnapping, M/M, Mermaids, Merpeople, Pirate!AU, Pirate!Thorin, Pirates, Small mentions of non-con, and kidnaped princes, but there needs to be more pirates, more tags to be added later, not your average merperson either, or inventing prompts, prince!bilbo, this is why I should be banned from reading prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savagedream/pseuds/savagedream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Thorin is the most wanted pirate on the seven seas.  He and his crew upon the great ship Erebor have pillaged and plundered all across the waters.  Bilbo Baggins is the soon to be king of the land of Shire.  He knows little beyond his pampered life and the books he reads.  Upon a return trip from visiting lands his ship is captured and Bilbo finds himself thrown into a tale right out of one of his books.<br/>Things are not always skin deep, and looks can be rather deceiving.  There is much more to this ship and crew than pirates out for gold. . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pirate AU fic because there clearly are not enough of them like. . . at all. Though I can not take all the credit for this, A wonderful person on tumblr created this fantastic prompt and started the spark that has lead to this. You may know her as "hobbitunderthemountain" and can find her wonderful blog here ---> http://hobbitunderthemountain.tumblr.com/
> 
> As for the prompt that can be found here ---> http://hobbitunderthemountain.tumblr.com/post/113837099388/imagine-pirate-au-thorin-the-most-wanted-pirate-on
> 
> *Please note that none of the characters are actually mine but i am simply borrowing them to create cute fanfiction because. . .reasons

Bilbo was bored, horribly incurably bored. He lay in his bed watching the hanging lantern in his room swing back and forth with the motions of the sea around him. He sat up and looked around the room trying to find something to distract his mind. Nothing caught his interest and he flopped back onto the downy mattress. In a small moment of madness he wish he had stayed with his relatives the Sackville-Baggins, at least dealing with his relatives constant nagging had the benefit of casting aside the boredom for annoyance.

“Sire?” there came a soft rapping at the door and Bilbo called his advisor in, “It is time for dinner.” He said pushing in the cart or silver covered dishes. Bilbo sighed at least the meal would distract him for a time.

“How much longer until we are home?” He asked.

“Only a few more days sire.” His advisor said setting up the meal at the table Bilbo had ate at for the last week and a half. He got up and allowed a napkin to be tucked into his shirt as he took his seat, “is the sire excited?”

“For what?”

“Your betrothal! Have you forgotten already?” The advisor laughed and Bilbo managed a small halfhearted one, “They say your father has picked quite the beauty.”

“Ah yes, the betrothal and the party.”

“Yes! Will it not be exciting?”

“Yes the endless need to greet and nod and pretend to be interested in the bland women my father has chosen for me to wed.” Bilbo sighed picking at his steak, “It will be like any other party, mister Burrows”

“Come now sire! You used to love the parties! Dancing with all the ladies the envy of all the men.” He nudged Bilbo who only frowned.

“That was before I realized how pointless it all was. I can dance with all the women I like but even if I find one I like, she would never be good enough to be a queen.” The last bit Bilbo deepened his voice to mimic his father, “I am only envied because I am born with a title, I am not envied because I am smart or handsome or have some prestigious skill, and I am famous because I had a title and nothing more. There is no excitement, it is all the same.” He sighed setting hos fork down.

“Oh sire, do not look at it so poorly. You are going to be king! That is exciting is it not?”

“Oh yes it will be exciting to do the same thing now but with a fancy hat.” Bilbo said bitterly getting up, “Do not get me wrong, I love my life, my home, my family. It is all and more, I am happy to be wed and to become king but. . . “He began to pace the room, “I just wish there was more that this mundane predictability that I have come to know.”

“This will fade with time sire.” His advisor said steering him back to his meal, “it is just nerves for the wedding, nothing more.” He dismissed, “I made sure that your interests were taken into account when your father went into choosing your bride. She is educated, pretty, and with quite the wit might I add.”

“Is it-“

“Ah ah ah!” The advisor quickly wagged his finger, “you know the rules, this must be a surprise. No hints.”

“Come now, just one!” Bilbo pleaded.

“No no no, it is the rules sire I am sorry.” His advisor laughed, “But I promise you, this ‘boredom’ that you are suffering from shall be swept away by the time you make your vows. You will have no more itches for adventures because you will have your hands full with your bride.” His advisor laughed as Bilbo scrunched his face trying to figure out exactly who it was he was going to wed in the coming days.

“You can guess all you like, but please eat. I do not wish to listen to the cook’s complaint about not feeding you well.” The advisor made an exasperated face, “The last meal I sent back half empty, I was sure she was going to throw me overboard!” He whispered

Bilbo laughed heartily his boredom momentarily forgotten as he made a point of taking out a large chunk of meat and eating it. His advisor chuckled and shook his head before lifting the rest of the dish lids revealing a side salad and a rather decadent bit of cake. Just looking at it made Bilbo’s teeth ache. Bilbo ate his meal without another word, all the while his advisor stood by the door waiting for him to finish so he could return the trays to the kitchen.

When he was finished he allowed the dishes to be taken away and he waited contently flipping through a book for his advisor to return to finish helping him with the nightly routine. He was prepared a bath which was heated to his specifications and scrubbed down with only the finest washcloths money could buy. He was dressed in his favorite silk nightgown and was contently tucked in to his freshly heated bed before his advisor blew out the lantern that still swayed from the ceiling and dismissed himself. He curled up tighter into his bed, ships were always drafty . . . and wet. The very idea of having to sleep down with the crew made his shudder from under his warmed bedding.

He began to feel foolish for wanting more, for wanting adventure. In every adventure story he read there was always something unpleasant to deal with. Be it dirt, or cold, or any other number of uncomfortable things. (Not to mention the constant risk of death!) All for what? To get where he was now. Why should he ever want to do something daring when his reward is what is all around him? He laughed to himself at the absurdity of it all. Who needed adventure? Not him, that was for sure!

“Just nerves before the wedding is all.” He yawned getting comfortable, “Soon I will be king and have a wife and children, all I will ever need . . .”

************************************

It was a crash the jolted Bilbo from his sleep. He snuffled and sat up blinking sleepily in the darkness. Who on earth was causing such a racket at this time of night? He tossed the blankets off himself knowing it was little use to call for his advisor as he would have retired down below deck ages ago. He stumbled to the lantern on his desk cursing as the ship rocket and sent the matches sliding across the room. He scurried over to them drawing from the package and striking it.

“That is much better.” He sighed as the room was filled with light. He started towards the lantern only to curse and shake out the match as it burnt down to his fingers. He was sucking on his thumb and forefinger before the unlit lantern when he realized the light had not gone out when the match did.

His blood ran cold as he turned to the door finally listening to what was going on outside the doors. There were crashes and screams and the sounds of gunfire. He could hear people fighting and shouting orders with a single word being repeated again and again and again,

_Pirates_

_Pirates_

_PIRATES!_

Bilbo rushed to the door and was pulling it opened when he again realized what was truly going on. He was trying to catch a peek at the pirates! Of all the stupid idiotic things to even think about doing! He was no brave warrior or grand knight, he was a prince. The only reason he carried about a sword was because it looked nice with his outfit! The thing was not even sharp, Bilbo had had it dulled after he had foolishly sliced his hand on it.

He shut it and turned the lock and moved to his desk which he proceeded to push before the door with no lack of curses or pains. He did not think he had ever done something so strenuous in all his life. The fighting outside continued and he hoped that it would be loud enough to cover up the sound of wood grating against wood. When the desk was firmly in place he stepped back listening to the sounds of battle around him. It seemed never ending and because of the lack of windows he had no idea which side was winning.

Something soft sounding thudded against the doors and Bilbo knew without seeing that it was a body. He cried out in fear stumbling back and tripped over a book. He flailed his arms out trying to grab at something and only managing to take the small table with his water pitcher down with him when he fell. Bilbo hit the floor with a loud thud the table crashing down next to him, the glass pitcher and cup shattering on the floor soaking Bilbo through will the chilled water. He held his breath, ears straining as he realized that outside it had gone deathly still.

Something new thudded against the door, but it was deliberate and far harder than a body.

Bilbo stumbled to his feet broken glass cutting into his hands and feet as he rushed to the wardrobe and drew out his sword. It was no good to cut but Bilbo still felt he could swing it rather hard and take out a pirate or two.

As he stood there in his wet nightgown with a dull sword and bloodied hands and the very real possibility of dying in the next handful of minutes, he felt a sudden thrill. He was about to fight a pirate! A real true as the sea pirate. Never in his dull predictable life did he ever dream he would even see a real pirate.

The banging grew louder, and then with a crack the head of an axe was sent through the door and yanked out. Bilbo held his grown despite the fact that his knees were trembling and he felt ready to faint. The axe came and then another until they were hacking at the wood clearing a path within a mere minute. Bilbo let out the breath he was holding as the desk was finally cut down enough that a form was able to slip into the darkened room.

“I’m warning you, keep back!” Bilbo snarled and the form just laughed, which was quickly joined by his crew outside. Bilbo felt his face flush and he swung the blade several times through the air, “I am warning you!” He shouted, “Th-there are fleets of ships heading this way right now as we speak. You lay a finger on me and I will make sure each and every one of you is hanged. “He swung the sword again to make his point.

“We will be long gone before any of your imagined ships come to your rescues.” The man scoffed stepping forward. Bilbo swung the blade again as he neared and the pirate blocked it effortlessly. He lurched forward grabbing Bilbo’s wrist and twisting until he cried out and let go of the sword, “Do not try to lie to a pirate, for we are the masters of lies.” He growled keeping his hand on Bilbo while he lifted the dropped blade, “And do not try to bluff us for we are the masters of that as well, Now come along prince.”

Bilbo was tugged forward and he followed blindly, and without struggle. He could not fight a whole hoard of pirates. The pirate looked at the remains of the desk and kicked it aside as if it was nothing before shoving open the ruined doors and dragging Bilbo out onto the deck where a majority of the ship’s crew sat tied up.

“Sire!” His advisor called from where he was tied to one of the pillars, “Are you alright? Have they hurt you?” His face was already blossoming with bruises one eyes swollen shut and his lip split, “You are bleeding!” He gasped.

“I-i-i-I I’m fine.” Bilbo said trying to remain calm, he was a prince and he would not cower! “Just a bit of broken glass is all.”

“You release the prince this instant you filthy beast!” His advisor demanded kicking his feet at them, “You will all be hanged for this!” He declared.

“Can’t hang us if you are dead now can you?” One pirate spoke up pointing his blade at the advisor’s throat.

“Kili! Enough. We have our prize.” The pirate holding Bilbo ordered. The young man looked disgruntled but obliged returning the blade to its sheath and stalking away from the stunned advisor, “Balin! Is the course set?” He demanded.

“Eye’ captain, this boat will be making for the coast without fail.” He said stepping down from the ships helm, “Two days time they will be running into the coast.” The elder man looked over Bilbo for a moment.

“Alright then, let me make this very clear.” The pirate spoke loudly, “Your little prince here shall be coming with me, and if you are to ever to see him alive and well again you will do exactly as I say. You will send a message to your king, if he does not give us what we want your prince will be returned to you in pieces. Come after us and you will find nothing but the bits the sharks won’t eat. I will send word when I am ready as to my demands, until then.” He tugged a small dagger from his belt and tossed it to the feet of the advisor.

“Back to the ship boys!” The captain ordered and the pirates called out their agreement rushing back over the boards that had been placed between the two ships. The captain was last pushing Bilbo along, “I wouldn’t look down if I were you.” He growled in his ear as Bilbo faltered in the middle of one of the boards. Bilbo rushed quickly along the board wanting to simply be off it more than anything else.

“Fili! Set course!” The captain ordered, “Pull the planks!” He added the rest of the group rushing to comply.

Bilbo could only watch helplessly as the boat sailed away from his own. Someone rushed to the side of his ship and Bilbo recognized him, Milo Burrows, his advisor. The older man looked forlornly out to Bilbo as others began rushing about the ship. All Bilbo could do was stare as Milo and all he knew was stolen from him. Mr. Burros remained rooted to the spot seeming to want to watch after his king, as he had always done, until he could no more. Far too quickly Mr. Burros face became blurred and difficult to make out, he became a mere dot upon the boat until that too was nothing more than a smudge on the horizon. Bilbo had a feeling that even though he could no longer see him, Mr. Burrows was still in his place looking out into the ocean. Looking for their stolen prince.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What he would not give to simply be bored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Chapter two! I am having so much fun writing this right now. I have no idea where this story is going to go, but we are going to find out. If any of you have ideas or suggestions I'd love to hear them. You can either leave a comment here or contact me at my Tumblr ---> http://savagedreamart.tumblr.com/

Bilbo found himself locked in a room . . .well it really wasn’t a room, more like a closet. If the mop and bucket he was sharing the room with was anything to judge by. He sat on the floor shivering a bit, the room was terribly draft and with his soaked nightgown and the chill night air froze him to the bone. He curled in on himself hugging his legs tightly to his chest trying to hold onto whatever heat his body had left.

What did these pirates want with him? A million ideas flew around his head each one creating a new rock in his stomach and making each breath a bit harder to take in. He felt his eyes begin to sting and he pressed them into his sleeve. What if he never saw his home again? Never saw his father or Mr. Burrows or ever meet his bride? Who would take care of the people? Father had never looked at another women since his mother’s death and even if he did he was far too old to bare any children. The kingdom would fall to ruin, left with no one to guide them. They would be attacked and slaughtered within the month.

He began to cry in earnest. What a horrible thing to have happen, everything he loved would be destroyed, he would be killed and there was nothing he could do. He lifted a hand to rub away his dampened cheeks but stopped when his palm suddenly blossomed with pain. He peered at his hand in the dark trying to find where the small glass fragments lay, his palms and long since stopped bleeding but were still coated in a fine sheen of red making it impossible to really see anything. He lifted his foot seeing much of the same thing. Would they leave him like this? Allow these wounds to fester and become infected. Bilbo shuddered at the idea, what a horrible way to go.

He had to get the glass out he decided, he would not go down so easily. Locked in a closet with an infection, it was no way for a prince to die. He pressed his palm to his mouth feeling along with the tip of his tongue for any little fragment of the foreign material. The taste of blood made his stomach turn but he pressed on closing his teeth and pulling free the bits of glass before spitting them out into the corner. He was nearly done with his left hand when he heard someone outside the door. He closed his teeth around a rather large glass shard that and found its way deep into his hand when the door finally opened revealing one of the pirates.

“What on earth are ya’ doing?” He asked perplexed as Bilbo tugged on the glass shard refusing to let it go until it was free from his palm. He tugged once more and with a small squeak of pain the glass care free and he was able to spit it out.

“I’m getting the glass out of my hand.” He said wiping his redden mouth on his sleeve.

“You’ll just cause a worse infection that way.” He chuckled, “Come on lad, I’m here to take you to Oin.”

“Why?” Bilbo asked pressing himself into as much as he can into the wall.

“He’s the medical man on this ship, if you want to keep them hands and feets of yours you’ll come with me.” The words were not unkind, to Bilbo’s surprise, in fact the pirate even grinned a bit as he helped Bilbo to his feet and led him down into the belly of the ship.

“I’m Bofur, by the way.” He introduced as he knocked on a small door, “Oin, I got the boy.” He knocked a bit louder, “OIN! You deaf old bastard! “He shouted banging his fist on the door when he was given no reply, “Unlock this bloody door, if I have to take an axe to it again Thorin will have both our heads.”

The door suddenly opened nearly causing Bofur to fall into the room. “I heard you the first time! My ointments must be made properly and I can’t be stopped in between to answer the door at every beck and call.” He growled holding an old rusted ear trumpet to his head, He turned to look at Bilbo who shrunk back. “Let’s take a look at those hands shall we?”

Bilbo was sat in a chair as the older pirate went about mixing things and gathering supplies. He looked the most normal compared to all the others. His hair was not adorned with any beads or trinkets, nor was it twisted into unmanageable knots. In fact it looked rather well brushed and tended for. Oin turned around holding a pair of tweezers and a small container, Bilbo at once took back his original thoughts. The man’s ear was missing, the one he had held the ear trumpet up to and there was a rather nasty scar leading down the side of his face from the missing appendage.

“Let me see.” He ordered and Bilbo held out his hand, Oin leaned down only to sit up, (Bilbo remained silent and tried not to continue to stare at the blatant whole in this man’s head.) “Will you get out of here Bofur, and I can’t concentrate with you looking over my shoulder like that.”

“No can do, Thorin asked that I stand guard over him. I’m not to let him out of my sight.” He nodded adjusting the hat upon his head.

“Pah! Where is the boy going to go? He is on a boat in the middle of the sea! Now be gone with you!” He ordered and began swinging his ear trumpet back and forth when Bofur had begun to protest. When he chased the man out he shut the door and locked it grumbling under his breath about a foolish piper and his foolish hat.

With that the man settled before Bilbo and plucked out the glass from his hands and feet. Bilbo was rather surprise as well, with the man so close Bilbo could see that he looked nearly blind in one eye and yet his hands did not falter nor did he feel a great deal of discomfort as the glass was removed. When he was done the man pressed a bit of cloth to Bilbo’s hand to stanch the bleeding as he mixed some sort of ointment in a bowl.

“May I ask you something mister . . . er pirate?” Bilbo asked as Oin began rubbing the salve into his hands a warm tingling sensation traveled up Bilbo’s limbs as it was applied.

“Oin.” The pirate grumbled.

“Pardon me?”

“Call me Oin, the only one round here who gets a title is Thorin and you call him captain Oakenshield. You got that boy?” The pirate casted a dark look at Bilbo until he nodded rapidly, “Alright then, what is this question you got?”

“What are your plans for me?” Bilbo asked and Oin stopped, “a-a-am I ever going to see my home again?”

“That my boy, is something you are going to have to take up with the captain. He’s the one who came up with the ridiculous idea.” He huffed reaching behind him to grab a roll of bandages, “Though It be best not to worry yourself too much.” He added noticing how pail Bilbo suddenly became, “He’s ask’n me to heal ya’ that means he wants you alive for some’tin.” He poked Bilbo in the chest a few times before sitting back, “Alright, come get your prisoner. I’ve done what I can for him.”

Without waiting Oin shoved Bilbo from the room and shut the door behind him. Bilbo stumbled and fell into Bofur who managed to move just in time to catch the falling prince, “If ya wanted ta’ hold me all you needed to do was ask.” Bofur said cheekily making Bilbo flush and sputter as he righted himself.

Bofur lead him across the room into another space where hammocks hung from the rafters to keep off the damp ground, he counted eleven. None were occupied but all showed some sign of habitance, from a blanket or some sort of trinket. There were chest held to the wall on either side each with a name carved into the lid. Bilbo wanted to ask about them but Bofur was already pushing him into another room.

“What size are ya’?” He asked throwing open a chest revealing several bits of clothes.

“What?”

“Your clothes boy, what do you wear? I doubt you are wanting to go around in that dress for much longer.”

“It is not a dress, it is a nightgown!” Bilbo said indignantly.

“Looks like a dress.” Bofur said tugging at the frilled collar, “Feels like a dress.” He rubbed the silk sleeve, “It’s a dress my boy.” He turned back to digging through the clothing, “And unless you want to be bent over the railing with how easy it is to get at ya, I suggest you change.”

Bilbo squeaked wrapping his arms around himself. Bent over? Did that mean what he thought it meant? He recalled the comment Bofur had said earlier and pressed his backside into the wall. They wouldn’t dare violate a prince . . . would they? Bofur looked over his shoulder and began to laugh.

“Relax boy, it’s just a joke. We’ve all been told not to lay a hand on ye’” He pulled out a top and held it up to Bilbo, “May be a bit long but it’ll do.” He tossed it to the prince who caught it along with a pair of trousers and some boots. “Get those on, and then meet me on deck.”

“Wait . . . you-you aren’t going to help me?” Bilbo asked and Bofur arched an eyebrow at him.

“Don’t tell me you don’t know how to dress you’re self.”

Bilbo flushed and ducked his head, “Of course I can dress myself!” He sputtered, “I am not a child!” He added feeling his ears burning, “b-but, it’s the laces.” He added when Bofur started for the door, “I. . . I don’t know how to do the laces.”

Bofur looked torn somewhere between pity and disbelief as he looked upon the prince. Bilbo dug his hands into the fabric trying to force the embarrassment from his mind. He was a prince, he had people to tie the laces for him. He had far more important things to worry about than knowing how to tie your trousers or your shoes. He had laws to pace and people to govern, lace tying was for the lesser!

“You’re serious, aren’t you?” Bofur said softly.

Bilbo remained silent.

“You poor bastard, come here.” Bofur said, “Do what you can I’ll show you the rest.” He sighed.

Bilbo quickly stripped himself of his nightgown and pulled on the trousers and the shirt wrinkling his nose at the rough fabric but did not voice his complaint. He tucked his shirt in and pulled on the socks that were handed to him and fit his feet into the thick boots. With that he struggled to think of something else, but there was nothing. He looked up to Bofur who simply shook his head. Bilbo bowed his head.

“Don’t dwell on it boy.” Bofur said tugging out the strings on his shirt and tying them, “You’ll learn soon enough.” He moved to his trousers and secured those before going down to his boots and doing those as well, “Don’t expect me to do this all the time.” He added sharply making Bilbo flinch. “I’m taken pity on you, that’s all. I’ll get you some rope or some ‘tin to practice on. I won’t tell a soul bout it either, those boys out there will eat you alive if they learn about this.”

“Thank you, Bofur.” Bilbo said lifting his gaze, “You have been very kind.”

“You look surprised.” Bofur mused pulling open the door and leading him out to the hammock room and then up onto deck, “Would you like to go back to the room or remain out on deck?”

“I-I get to choose?” Bilbo asked surprised

“Well, were are you going to go?” Bofur asked, “Oin was right, Thorin is being a bit too stiff with ya’. Come meet some of the boys. I know the young’uns were wanting to know all about the land lover.”

Bofur sling an arm around his shoulders and all but dragged Bilbo towards a small group of pirates. “Bilbo I’d like you to meet Fili, Kili, and Ori. They are the youngest of our little gang.”

Bilbo recalled Kili as the one who had threatened his advisor. His hair was loose falling around his shoulders in a tangled mess of hair and silver beads, he smirked up at Bilbo as if he recognized him as well. Fili sat next to him his hair tied in a multitude of messy braids, he looked at Bilbo as if he was no better than a bug. Ori didn’t even seem to notice him, his face was curried in a book as he tugged at the end of his pony tail. It was only until bofur nudged him that the young pirate looked up and nodded a greeting before returning to his page.

They all seemed content to ignore them as they sat around, apparently these young’uns weren’t as interested in Bilbo as Bofur had thought, and Bilbo was just find with that. He didn’t want to talk to these people, did not want to think that this was a normal situation, because it was not. He was a kidnapped prince on a boat full of vicious pirates who, for all Bilbo knew, were going to kill him. Bilbo glanced at Bofur who was shining a flute while he was caring on a conversation about some floozy town on one of the coasts. He had been so kind to Bilbo, but he was not better than all the rest. Looking at them had begun to make him feel ill so he looked away from them.

He had never spent much time out on deck of his own boat, Mr. Burros had always stated how unsafe it was since the sea was an unpredictable place, and people fell overboard more often than you think. Now though, Bilbo recalled how much he loved to be out on deck, he did it a great deal with his mother when she was still alive and he was still small. The ocean had been so massive then, and it still was now. It stretched on and on, and endless blue that made it difficult to tell where the sky ended and the water began.

Bilbo’s stomach began to turn at the disorientation it caused, but he did not dare look away. He walked to the edge and wrapped his hands around the smooth aged wood of the railing and look out to the water, trying to see the sea life bellow the waves. Nothing appeared and Bilbo sighed his stomach twisted more as he began to register the way the boat rocked and swayed. He closed his eyes taking a breath. He used to love the sea, loved the endlessness of it all. His mother used to hold him over the edge so he could feel the sea spray of the boat. It was stupid and reckless and Bilbo had loved every moment of it. What had happened to that little boy who loved all those reckless things? Bilbo opened his eyes again finding where the sky met the water.

“To the sea, to the sea.” Bilbo muttered recalling an old poem his mother had once told him.

“What on earth is he doing out on deck?” The voice bellowed making Bilbo jump as he whipped around. Captain Oakenshield stomped out onto deck glaring at Bilbo as if he was a dead rat at his feet, “I thought I told you to keep him in the room.” He then turned to Bofur.

“Come on Thorin, where is the boy going to go? There ain’t no harm in letting him out on deck. You said yourself that he was harmless.” Bofur said.

Captain Oakenshield walked up to Bilbo glaring him down until he was pressed against the railing and leaning dangerously over the side, “I do not care if he is a helpless little infant. I do not want this land loving filth soiling my deck.”

Bilbo opened his mouth to retort. He was not helpless! He could care for himself, he made it to twenty three years of age obviously he was doing something right. Though when the first words began to spring to his throat he spun away and emptied his stomach over the side of the boat, his body finally having enough of this swaying and blue on blue.

When he turned back around the captain had walked away but had a satisfied smile on his face that made Bilbo angry. Though he remained quiet as Bofur stood and with a small shrug grabbed Bilbo’s arm and lead him past the captain and back towards his closet. Captain Oakenshield did not even look to the young prince as he passed, in fact he turned away with a sneer. (Something that would have gotten one imprisoned for a time for showing such disrespect to the royal family).

“Don’t take it personally lad, he don’t like any of you land dwellers to be honest.” Bofur said when he opened the door to Bilbo’s prison. “We’ll talk to him . . . or well I’ll talk to him. See if he’ll let you out a bit. How are you to get your sea legs when you are stuck in here?” He chuckled but it died away as Bilbo sagged to the ground.

“Come on now lad, lighten up.”

“I am on a ship full of pirate with a very likely outcome of death. So I am sorry but I do not think I can ‘lighten up” Bilbo snapped.

Bofur looked away and if Bilbo had not known better he would have thought the pirate looked ashamed of himself, “Like I said.” He started softly, “I’ll talk to Thorin ‘bout letting you out.” He nodded once to Bilbo and then shut the door. The thunk of the lock echoing in the stolen prince’s mind.

Bilbo found himself locked in a room . . . or well more like a closet, if the mop and bucket were anything to judge by. Sitting in the dark with nothing but the horrible thoughts of his fate running through his mind. Bilbo began to weep.

What he would not give to simply be bored.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You.” Thorin looked at Bilbo, “Come with me.” He ordered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter. Sorry this took a bit but I wasn't really sure how I wanted to arrange this chapter. Though I got it figured out and kind of squeed during the end because reasons lol.

For the next week Bilbo had the same routine. Every morning he would wake in his closet to Bofur who would then take then to Oin to check on his wounds and then to the store closet to help him with his knots, (Even though he swore up and down each time that he would not help him after that), then he would go to deck and talk with Fili, Kili and Ori, while having breakfast before Thorin would come out and order him back to the closet. Bilbo would sit there until he fell asleep and then it would start all over.

Today though, day number four, things were very different. The day started normal. He was taken to Oin and then practiced knots before going onto deck to sit towards the front of the ship to speak with the youngest crew members, (who surprisingly enough actually began to speak to him the day before). They were having quite the lovely conversation, in Bilbo’s mind, when the captain stepped out.

Bilbo stiffened, Bilbo did not like the captain. The way he sneered at him whenever he looked at Bilbo, the way he spoke to him as if he was nothing. Bilbo had never been more disrespected in his life, he understood full well that this was not normal circumstances, but he was the one who went through the trouble to kidnap him. If he was so disgusted by his presence then why take him aboard in the first place?

“You.” Thorin looked at Bilbo, “Come with me.” He ordered.

Bilbo felt his heart jump into his throat and he looked to Bofur who quickly nudged Bilbo to his feet. Bilbo stumbled and the ship took that one moment to sway widely and Bilbo toppled over completely crashing into the railing and nearly going over. He stared down at the water and he stomach twisted. (He failed to mention that at some point in the day Bilbo would always get sick due to the swaying and the blue and the nearly foul food he had to eat.) Now Bilbo was feeling his breakfast.

“Useless.” The captain growled grabbing Bilbo by the back of his shirt and dragging him back away from the rail and towards the captain’s room. Bilbo could only stumble after him, Thorin was a good foot or so taller than Bilbo and he held his shirt high enough it made it difficult to walk. Bilbo looked over his should, maybe for help he didn’t know, but the few pirates on this boat that he knew remained where they were. Bilbo wondered if he was going to die then. Maybe the captain finally got sick of him and decided to get rid of him, return him to his people in pieces like he promised. Bilbo let out a shuddered breath.

“Sit.” The captain ordered all but shoving him into the chair before a table. Bilbo leaned forward to look over the map that was spread out across the table. His mother had always been a fan of maps, her study had been decorated with maps from all over the world. The study was empty now, when she had died Bilbo’s father could not bear to look at it. Bilbo had only managed to save three of her more precious maps, which he now had tucked in the back of his wardrobe.

This map though. . . Belladonna Took would have paid good money to get her hands on something like this. It showed the land from coast to coast, and even a few placed Bilbo had never seen. Bilbo could see how the maker painstakingly drawn out the currents for the ocean as well as mountain ranges and rivers upon the land. It was beautiful, completely beautiful.

His admiration was haulted though when the captain stabled a dagger into the middle of one of the oceans. Bilbo thought he would have a heart attack right there, how dare he damage such a beautiful pice of work!

“So Prince.” He spoke as if the words were bitter to taste, “What do you think your family would give in return for you?”

“Excuse me?”

“Are you both deaf and slow? Answer my question!” He demanded making Bilbo jump and cower in his chair.

Was he really saying what he thought he was saying? Could he actually have a chance to return home alive? He stared down at the map and found the Shire right on the coast of the major expanse of water. He would get to see those rolling hills again, the fields, the people, his father.

“Anything.” Bilbo said at once pulling his gaze away from the desk, “Anything you ask. He would give you a whole battalion of ships if you asked for it.”

“How can you be sure?” The pirate began to walk behind him, Bilbo didn’t want him out of his sight but remained facing forward.

“I am an only child, my father is old. He will never remarry and there are none within my relations he would ever think about giving our home to. When he goes I will be the only one to rule, less our kingdom fall to disaster. He will give you whatever you ask.” Bilbo felt as if he could not breathe, everything he thought he had lost was nearly being handed to him.

“Good.” The captain rumbled returning to Bilbo’s sight. He pulled a bit of paper from the desk and a quill and began to write. “Your ship will have reached land by now, the word will have spread that you have been taken. IF you are true in what you are saying you should be back in your pathetic kingdom by the end of the month.”

“And if he does not?” Bilbo was unsure what had brought him to ask such a question, he had no doubt that his father would give these bastards whatever it was he was wanting. He had to know though, if this did not work what would become of him.

The captain looked up, “How well can you swim?”

The answer chilled him to the core and he nearly fell from his seat when the captain snapped for him to leave his sight. Bilbo scrambled from the room shutting the door quickly behind him. He turned to face the others and was unsure of what he should do. He looked around the ship’s deck and found Bofur starting towards him with a broad smile.

“So the captain finally told ya’ did he?” He laughed.

“Told me. . ? You knew!” Bilbo gasped at Bofur as the others broke into a loud chorus of laughter. “Why did you not tell me?” He demanded.

“Captain forbade it. Wanted to watch you squirm, see how much he could get out of ya’.” He smacked the back of Bilbo’s back and the young prince nearly fell over from the force of it. “So come on, how much are we getting?” He asked.

“Whatever you want.” Bilbo repeated

This brought forth a course of cheers from the few on deck that reminded Bilbo once again that these were pirates. They wanted him for his money and that was it. Already Fili and Kili were discussing what sort of nice things they could get with all the money they would then have. Bilbo found himself smiling, the young boys (Fili aged at 17 and Kili at 16) actually looked like young boys again.

“You could get some new books and writing utensils with that.” Bilbo said tugging Ori out of his worn book. The young twelve year old looked up blinking in surprise at the mention of new books. “I could send you some if you like, add it to the deal.”

“Why would you do that?” He asked.

Bilbo paused wondering the same thing himself. He was off again doing foolish things, as he seemed in a habit of doing. Trying to sneak peeks at pirates, trying to fight pirates, now he was trying to give them things! He had lost it, a few days with them and he had gone completely mad. He rubbed his hand over his face.

“I don’t know, I guess . . .” He trailed off seeing that Ori was indeed looking for a response, “You have been very kind to me. Far kinder, I think, than most pirates would be to someone like me. I’d like to repay the kindness.” He said shifting uncomfortably.

“Well that is very kind of you Mr. Prince. No one has ever given me things before.”

“Well I’m glad I could be the first.” He said smiling a bit as Ori returned to his book with a new smile on his face.

His mother lived for smiles like that, he recalled. During the holidays she would give our gifts and things to those who were less fortunate, less able to provide gifts and things for their children. Bilbo had seen that smile over and over again, they always looked different. Some where all teeth and laughter others were soft tilts of the corners of ones face, the way the face looked really didn’t matter, it was the change in the eyes that came with the smiles. The way they would suddenly light up and seem to warm from the inside out and would continue to glow long after the smile had gone. AS a child he never understood why she liked those smiles so much, but he believed he was starting to understand.

*****************************************************************

“I loved that book.” Bilbo said looking over the book Ori had handed to him. They were currently going through his own chest, which was full of filled paper and ink wells and books, to see what Bilbo could bring him. The young pirate seemed rather eager to get his hands on paper and other things when he realized Bilbo was not just saying things.

“I have yet to read this one.” He said holding out another book that Bilbo took.

“You must have just got it.” He stated flipping through the pages

“Yes, it’s quite lovely isn’t it?” He said and Bilbo nodded. Of course it was nice, it was from his bookshelf in his room on the other boat. Bilbo said nothing though, even if he did feel a bit of resentment for taking his things and not admitting it.

“Yes, It one of my favorite books. My Old Took used to read it to me when I was but a wee thing.” Bilbo flipped through the pages. This book was not that book, he would have been far more distressed if his grandfather’s copy had found its way into the grasps of a pirate (though it would have been appropriate). This was but a copy of that book so that he could read it when he was at sea.

“Old took?” Ori asked.

“My grandfather.” Bilbo said quickly castings a puzzled look to Fili and Kili who began snickering at him, “He liked to read me these tales about pirates and mermaids and all other things. Every time he visited he ready me this same story. At this point I could probably rewrite it without looking.” He chuckled.

“Must be weird to meet the real thing hu?” Bofur cut in from where he lay in his hammock, He had snuck Bilbo down into the sleeping quarters, with much pleading from Ori. “Do we live up to your fantasy?”

“I don’t really know. Old Took’s story was all about pirate battles and buried treasure. Drunkards and thieves.”

“They got the drunkards right!” Kili declared lifting a bottle from his place in his own hammock. The seas had gone calm and the wind dead, they were stilled until something changed.

“Put that bottle back you idiot! Your uncle forbade you to drink after that incident in the last port.” Bofur said getting up and stomping over to the younger male, “Hand it over.”

“Over my dead body.” Kili said already sounding a bit slurred.

Bofur lunged at the bottle and Kili tossed it to his brother who caught it. Bofur gave him a warning look but all Fili did was take a swig and jump back as Bofur tried to grab at him.

“Oh leave them alone Bofur. A little rum won’t be the end of them.” One spoke up, Bilbo believed his name was Dwalin, “They’ll have it down before you get to them.”

This then proceeded a rather rough, but playful, fight between the three pirates over the bottle. Bilbo watched the scuffle between looking at Ori’s books and charts. The young boy seemed rather immune to the loud noises and scuffles.

“Bilbo! Catch!” Bilbo lifted his hands just in time to catch the murky bottle. He blinked with surprise lifting the bottle to his nose and sniffing. He wrinkled his nose at the burn that was followed by the strong spiced smell of the actual alcohol. This made the pirates laugh.

“Take a swig and feel the real burn.” Kili shouted.

“that make the poor bastard drunk of his ass with one swig!” Fili laughed and Bilbo flushed.

“Ah, don’t listen to them boy.” Dwalin said waving his hand, “They couldn’t hold their liquor a few years ago.” He said gruffly, “but it is best if you give that ta’ me.” He said holding his hand out.

Bilbo eyed the pirates hand and the open bottle in his own. The murky bottle felt a little heavy in his grasp, the contents not quite half gone. He ran his thumb along the side and felt a little bit of nostalgia. He looked to Fili and Kili who were watching him before he lifted the bottle and tilted it back. He grimaced as he swallowed and handed the bottle off to the surprised Dwalin. He could taste the remnants on his tongue, like fire and cinnamon, nutmeg, and something a bit sweeter towards the end.

“Well?” Fili asked.

“Tastes like my grandfathers.” He said, “Or pretty close, his wasn’t as sweet.”

“Where did your grandfather get rum like this?” Dwalin asked.

“He was. . . Old Took.” Bilbo said slowly, “You know, The Old Took.”

“The Old Took? Like the _The Old Took?_ ” Fili asked with disbelief

“Yea? Greontius Took, Father of Belladonna took who is my mother” Bilbo said, “Are there other Old Tooks?” He asked.

“your grandfather was the old captain Took?” A red headed pirate sat up, Bilbo had thought him asleep by the way he was snoring moments before. “We are talking about that Took?”

“Yes, Greontius Took, old captain Took, who then became just Old Took when he settled and married his daughter off to my father.” Bilbo said impatiently, it was common knowledge in his home of his ancestry. It had been quite the debate and controversy when the announcement of his parent’s betrothal came.

Bilbo was not a planned prince to say the least. His father had slipped away one evening to get a drink from one of the local taverns and not be a prince for a time. He had sat in a corner and sipped at his pint, cloaked and hooded none knew who he was but the bartender who always nodded and was a bit more watchful of the rougher tavern goers. He was getting ready to leave when she walked in, Belladonna Took, and she was the sight. She was unaccompanied (something completely unheard of even now) and dressed in the clothes of a man (A top of blood red with a leather vest and trousers. Another thing that was unheard of.) She had walked right up to my father and bought them both a pint and introduced herself.

“I am Belladonna took, and yes I am that Took.” She said reaching out shaking his hand with a smile that would make even a whore blush.

That meeting lead to another and then another, and soon Belladonna was sneaking into the castle to see his father. Until one day when she came to him and announced she was pregnant. Bilbo’s father had proposed right there, in the middle of his room at midnight with an old ring that was his grandmothers. She had accepted and she along with Old took moved to the Shire and settled down.

“You’re serious.” The red haired pirate said when Bilbo stared hard at him. “By my beard.” He breathed. “Belladonna Took’s son. What is that old lass up to now?”

“Um nothing.” Bilbo said, “She um. . . died. About ten years ago.” He shifted and several pairs of eyes downcast.

Dwalin wordlessly held out the bottle and Bilbo took a swig before handing it back.

“She was a good pirate.” The red haired pirate said gruffly.

“She was a good women in general.” Bilbo said back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> added note: I love love LOVE comments they are seriously the fuel to my fire and the little ideas and thoughts that you all put down in your comments help inspire me and influence how things go. Don't be afraid to add suggestions to what you want to see or whatever in your comments. Or even if you don't I still love a simple "good chapter" kind of things as well. :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I do not like a land dweller on a good day, but I would prefer a hundred of those useless creatures compared to a liar.” Bilbo was tossed to the unforgiving ground.

Bilbo gasped out in pain as his hair was suddenly grabbed and he was dragged out onto deck and away from the safety of the closet. He squirmed and protested as the callused fingers dug deeply into his scalp and pulled at his hair. He was forced to stare at the worn wood below as they creaked under the heavy boots of the captain. He stumbled and fell once and was mercilessly dragged up by his hair back onto his feet.

“I do not like a land dweller on a good day, but I would prefer a hundred of those useless creatures compared to a liar.” Bilbo was tossed to the unforgiving ground. He remained as he lay his face pressed into the wood to fearful to really look or even move. “You must think you are funny, spreading lies about others like that. Telling them that they just casted their ships aside for something as pathetic as you. For a land dweller, they hated the lot of you like the rest of us, maybe even more so.”

Bilbo sat up at once realizing that he was speaking about his mother. “You don’t believe me.” He stated feeling a small bubble of anger in his throat. Bilbo was many things but a liar about something so serious? It was an insult to his very being.

“Only a right fool-“He casted a sharp look to Fili and Kili who quickly busied themselves with hoisting the sails, “Would believe such tales.”

“It is not a tale!” Bilbo said hotly. The captain only laughed coldly at him, “My mother was Belladonna Took, second mate to Old Captain Took.”

“Enough!” Thorin said grabbing at his hair and making Bilbo cry out in pain, “I’ve enough of your lies.”

“IT is not a lie!” Bilbo clawed at his neck and yanked at something under his collar.

He had sworn he would not reveal it to anyone, or risk having it stolen. Yet here he was holding it out by the small silver chain it hung on for every pirate on board to see. The little trinket swayed back and forth seemingly distressed by the rough treatment of its owner. The small thick oval of silver with a single black pearl cast in its center. On one side there was a little hinge and the other a clasp just waiting to be open.

Thorin cast his hateful eyes to the pendant and with relief Bilbo saw a flash of recognition. Few did not know the tale of the locket and who it had belonged to. Thorin lessened his grip on Bilbo’s hair, but did not let go. His free hand reached out and cupped the locket a look torn between amazement and displeasure on his face. He tried the clasp which did not move, long jammed into place by its original owner.

“Belladonna Took’s necklace. The one she took from Mordor, one of only three have managed to get our alive. There is no replica, one of a kind. It was my mothers and was gifted to me at her death.”

He dropped the locked and released Bilbo, “This changes nothing.” He growled, “You are still a pathetic land dweller. Only now you are one who is a shame to his heritage.” He turned away stiffly and stalked away.

Bilbo rubbed his scalp grimacing at the grit and oils in his hair. What he would not give for a real proper hot bath. The very idea made him ache for the comforting herbal salts and other things that came with the hot water. Hands grabbed at his arms and hoisted him up Bilbo stumbled a bit as the boat rocked but quickly righted himself.

“Belladonna’s necklace, imagine.” Fili said cupping the small locket in his hands, “They say it’s filled with old magic and that is why she sealed it. To keep it for herself.”

“Actually she dropped it one night and stepped on it, breaking the clasp.” Bilbo informed knotting the end of the thin silver chains before placing it back over his head.

“So there is nothing inside it?” Kili asked physically deflating.

“Oh not there is something in it, that is why she broke the clasp.” Bilbo said fingering the bit of metal at his neck, “It’s a pebble.” He said, “From the night she met my father. Or sometimes it’s a feather from a bird she saved from the water. Other times it’s empty. She never gave a straight answer. I could open the lock but. . . I’d rather let it be all those things at once.”

“Sounds like the stories of Belladonna our mother told us.” Fili said.

***************************************

After that things became marginally better. Bilbo had seen the last of that closet and had a hammock of his own hung up in the sleeping quarters. After the locket was shown and his heritage was fully accepted he seemed to become an honorary pirate to many on the deck. There were still a few who glared and grumbled. (Thorin, Nori, Gloin and Dori, though the last was only because he spent a great deal of time with Ori.) He also learned a great deal about everyone’s place on the ship.

Thorin was, of course, the captain.

Fili and Kili were the first mates

Balin was the navigator and Ori was in training to be one

Dwalin, Nori, Bofur, Gloin, and Bifur were the main working and fighting hands (though everyone knew how to handle a blade)

Oin was the medical man

And Bombur and Dori worked in the little kitchen that they had.

Bilbo found himself a great deal of the following days with Balin and Ori looking over the endless maps they had. Balin did not seem to mind Bilbo all that much. He seemed more like a kind old man than a ruthless pirate. He even spoke with a rather high bit of literacy showing he was once someone with a good bit of power.

“So where have you all been Mr. Prince?” Ori asked as he helped Balin stretch out the map across the wide table. Bilbo had hoped it would have been the one he had seen in the captain’s room, but unfortunately it was not, that beautiful thing was still locked away.

“Not many. I’m sure if my mother was still alive I would have gone to a great many places by now. Unfortunately I was still a bit too young to risk taking on any long journey. Though we did travel a lot between Bree and the Shire and those local places.” He tapped his finger on the small sea that touched each of the lands. “Sometimes we would simply take a boat and sail around it.”

“But you have gone no place else?” Balin cut in eyes going wide as if the very idea of being confined to such a small place was akin to torcher.

“No.” Bilbo sighed, “After my mother’s death I refused to set foot in a boat for some time. It is only in the last year or two that I have braved the sea.” He focused on the map trying to ignore the heavy sensation that came whenever he spoke of his mother’s death.

She had died at sea during a massive storm. The rain was heavy and the seas rough, neither boat saw the other until it was far too late. They had tried to get Belladonna onto one of the few smaller row boats but she would not until the rest of the crew had made it on as well. Another wave came, the boats rolled, and Belladonna was lost as well as half the crew. Bilbo was only thirteen at the time and had not stepped onto a boat until he was twenty two.

“This must be quiet the experience for you then isn’t it lad?” Balin said

“Feels more like home.”

When he was not at the bow of the ship looking over the maps he was often with Fili and Kili. Both boys seemed convinced to teach everything they knew about pirating to Bilbo before he was returned home. Which would be some time. Thorin had sent out the messenger hawk the day before with his demands, it would take a few days at least for it to reach land. Bilbo’s father was never a fast man, never rushed anything, so he knew that it would be a day or two before a counter was returned. Bilbo had time, at least a month or so before everything would be said and done.

“Earth to Bilbo?” Fili rapped his knuckles against Bilbo’s head, “You paying attention?”

“Yes yes.” Bilbo grumbled trying to recall what it was the young men were trying to show him.

He wish he was stayed with Ori looking at his books.

Kili was hanging from the shroud that lead up to the crow’s nest. His arms were looped back behind it so that he could face the two below him. Apparently they had been explaining how to properly climb it. Bilbo let his eyes trail up watching as the netted rope angled inward to cling to the mainmast and ending at the base of the crow’s nest.

“A-are we going up there?” He squeaked making the boys laugh.

“You aren’t scare are ya Bilbo?” Fili teased as he began pushing Bilbo towards the ropes, “You said you wanted the best view on the ship.”

“I-I’m content with the ground if you don’t mind.” He gasped fearing he would faint from the very idea of doing something so stupidly foolish.

“Come now Bilbo, that doesn’t sound like something a pirate would say.” Kili teased

“Fili, Kili! Leave the land rat alone.” The captain appeared from his quarters, making Bilbo’s stomach drop to his knees. The captain always had this way of making Bilbo feel lesser than everyone and everything in the area, and all without every saying a word to him. “He is not fit to climb, I am surprised he can even make it into his hammock at night.” The captain scoffed.

Several of the pirates chuckled while Bilbo felt his face heat up in anger. Bilbo had always done foolish things when he was angry, he knew he needed to calm down. Once he recalled nearly breaking his leg as a child after one of the young serving staff made fun of him for being afraid of heights. Bilbo had climbed up onto one of the castle walls right then and jumped off just to prove that he wasn’t afraid. If it had not been for the pond below he may have broken a great deal from the drop. No one ever said he feared heights ever again.

So Bilbo took a breath through his nose trying to calm the anger in his gut. As he exhaled he felt the anger begin to dissipate. He believed himself to be able to walk away from this with nothing but a wound to his ego when Kili jumped down and spoke.

“You’re right, sorry Bilbo.”

Bilbo did something stupid.

Before he came to he realized he had pulled himself onto the shroud, only a foot or two off the ground. He knew he couldn’t jump down though, to do so would mean losing any form of tentative respect he had gained. He looked at Thorin who was frowning, and he pulled himself a bit higher.

“Pirate Bilbo!” Kili cried leaping up onto the rope and making it rattle, “I knew you had it in ya’.” He laughed and Bilbo gave a small smile watching as Kili began to pull himself up higher. Bilbo followed a bit more slowly.

He kept his eyes on Kili as they worked their way up and slowly they began to tilt inward. The boy was like a monkey moving as effortlessly as he would if he was on flat ground. Once or twice he would release a hand and hang to check on Bilbo.   He moved far slower than the young pirate. He clung to the ropes as if his life depended on it, and for once it did. Already he could feel himself at an angle and if he were to let go he would crash right onto the deck. He was sure that normally they would move to the top side of the shroud for an easier climb but Kili did not do it so Bilbo didn’t either (Even when that was all he wanted to do.)

He was beginning to gain confidence as he moved though. With each foot higher he felt fear but also a new feeling of sureness. Even at the angle he was at Bilbo continued, now determined to see the best view on the ship. He was almost there as well, when the ship suddenly rocked a bit and Bilbo slipped his feet falling away from the ropes. He cried out and found himself staring down at the hard forgiving deck below. It was a much farther drop than the one on the castle wall.

Below him several pirates gathered looking ready to catch him if he fell and for a moment Bilbo felt gladdened by their eagerness to help him. The thought was quickly killed though when he realized that if they did not return him in once piece they would not get the money they were after. These were not his friends, they were pirates. He took a breath and kicked his legs out letting out a gasp of relief when they caught onto the rope.

“You arlight there Bilbo?” Kili asked peeking out from the whole in the crow’s nest.

“Fine.” He growled, “Just a little slip.” He was almost there, he would not chicken out now. He glanced down again as the ropes shook, Fili was making his way up now as well. Bilbo climbed the last few feet and was relieved when he felt a hand grasp at his arm and help him onto the solid ground.

For a moment he simply rested there on his hands and knees. His heart was in his throat and was pounding hard, Bilbo wondered if he would keel over right then. It wasn’t until Fili joined them that Bilbo finally moved and looked out all around him.

“By the mighty king’s throne.” He breathed getting to his feet. He tilted his head upwards and for a moment believed he could be falling into the ocean made from the sky. He was used to seeing the blue on blue from the ship’s deck, but this . . . this was so much more.

On deck there was ropes and wood and people, but up here, there was nothing. He found himself climbing a bit higher on the shrouds attacked to the crow’s nest, if only to see a bit more blue and a bit less ship. He twisted his arms into the ropes like Kili did to keep himself in place and stared upwards. For a moment he could see nothing but a sea of sky with frothy waves of clouds.

His mother used to tell him tales as a child of whales and fish and all other manor of sea beasts that would swim in the sky like those that did in the ocean. At the time Bilbo had found it absurd and silly, a story to make a pouting child laugh. Now though . . . now he could see how she could of believed something so foolish could exist.

“This is beautiful.” He breathed

“It is nice isn’t it?” Fili hummed as Bilbo climbed back to the nest.

“You should see it when we hit port. From up here you can see whole towns.” Kili said throwing his arms out wide.

“I bet it will be amazing.” Bilbo agreed accepting the bit of hard cheese that Fili had pilfered from the kitchen. He mused on the idea of a pirate stealing from his own ship.

For a while they remained silent but then both boys quickly began to pepper Bilbo with questions. They wanted to know all about living on land. Neither could recall much of a time where home was not someplace that did not float. When Bilbo asked about their parents they both shrugged.

“Neither of us knew our father.” Fili stated.

“Mother passed away a while back.” Kili added, “We thought about finding jobs in a city someplace but by that time we were already conditioned to love the sea. So we joined our uncle’s ship.”

“Fili is next in like to become captain when Thorin keels over.” Kili added.

“The great and fearsome captain Fili.” Bilbo said holding his cheese aloft, “What the scandal it would be if I invited you to have tea with me. I could show you what the real life of luxury is like. . . So long as you promised not to pillage my town that is.” He chuckled and they joined in.

“It’s a deal.” Fili said holding out his hand and Bilbo shook it.

He had just invited a pirate to tea.

**************

By the time they climbed down the morning sun had risen high and the boys were ordered off to do the work they had been slacking on. Bilbo was left alone and for a second he thought about climbing back into the crow’s nest. He knew he couldn’t though, his arms and legs were exhausted from the work and his hands had blistered, not to mention the new sunburn that was forming on his face. He thought about going below deck but knew Oin would have his head for ruining his hands. So he started for the Bow to find Ori or maybe even Balin. He hesitated though when he caught sight of the captain standing before his ship like a dragon guarding his hoard.

The captain sneered at him.

“Why do you hate me?” The words were out of Bilbo’s mouth before he could stop them. He decided not to regret them either, now that they were out. Why did he treat Bilbo as if he was some plague infected rat? Why was he being punished for Thorin kidnaping him?

Thorin only glared and disappeared into his room.

“Don’t take it to heart lad.” Bofur said slinging an arm over his shoulders and leading him over to a few who were lowering the sails to catch the bit of wind that was picking up, “He’s never liked anyone who called land home. He is a good man, honest, but there is a great deal of hate in him too.” Bofur shook his head as if it was a damned shame.

“Is he always going to be that way?” Bilbo asked looking over his shoulder.

“Most likely, but don’t sweat it, you are going home and won’t have to deal with us anymore.” Bofur shrugged, “We are all hoping it will burn out of him before long, and he’s still too young to hold onto such anger forever.”

“How old is Thorin – er the captain?” Bilbo asked.

“He’s in his twenty eighth year I believe.” Bofur said after a moment of thought, “now come on lad, we need to get these ropes tied down and we could use all the hands we can get.”

Bilbo let Bofur go ahead of him a bit while he looked over his shoulder to the captain’s quarters. Though he could not see him, Bilbo believed he was watching him. Thorin was not horribly older than Bilbo himself he realized, five years was not a great deal of time. How had one so young gained so much respect and power over many who were older than he Bilbo wondered.

“Aye! Bilbo! Look alive!” Bofur called tossing a bit of rope to the young prince, “These sails won’t open themselves!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm sure there will be a bit of confusion to the age difference between Fili, Kili and Thorin since they aren't all that far apart. When I was writing this all I had Dis as the eldest sibling in my head, because bad ass big sister pirate is awesome, there will hopefully be some more on Dis later to explain that a bit better. I just wanted to clear that up!  
> Reminder Comments and kudos are the stale bread and hard cheese that keeps the crew of this ship (me) going! love you all!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo began to feel lighter and he could not decide if it was because he was losing oxygen to his head or if it was because he was simply overwhelmed by the vastness. Either way, he was okay with dying right now

Bilbo had heard time and time again that one could love the sea but you could never make it love you back. Bilbo had always known that the sea was a fickle lover but had never really experienced the darker side of the being. Sure he had seen a few days of no wind or a few rough rage but never had he felt the truth wrath of the sea. Even when you sang nothing but praises to the water it would take but a single dark look to the water to send her into a fit of rage.

He learned firsthand how cruel the mistress of the sea could really be.

Bilbo woke when he hit the ground of the sleeping quarters and got a face full of stinging ocean water. He sputtered and gasped as more was washed over him from the opening to the deck. He stumbled to his feet and was nearly sent off them again as Kili rushed past him shouting to another. The younger pirate ran up the steps and Bilbo stumbled after him wondering what on earth was going on.

Had they sprung a leak? The idea made his blood chill as he looked down at the ankle deep water below him. The boat rolled again and Bilbo had to grasp the railing to the stairs so he would not fall into the wall on the other side of the room.

Above he could hear others shouting and struggling. Bilbo could hear the crash of thunder and the pounding of the rain. Lightening cracked overhead illuminating the soaked crew as they struggled to keep the ship alive. As the boat rocked again Bilbo pulled himself onto deck and grabbed onto the first pirate he got close to.

“What on earth!? Bilbo! Get back under deck this ain’t no place for you.” Bofur said grabbing onto Bilbo just as tightly as the ship leaned again. “Get back where it is safe.”

“I want to help.” He gasped thinking of his mother.

“No! Thorin has ordered to keep you under deck, if we lose you we lose the money and will have a whole nation after us.” With that Bofur shoved Bilbo back down. Bilbo stumbled and fell again as the boat was shoved cruel by a wave that send another gush of water below deck. Bilbo clung to the railing and rubbed at his face trying to get the salt from his eyes.

Bilbo gritted his teeth as he was slammed carelessly into the stairs. He refused to let go of the railing as the water rushed and the boat tipped one way and then the other. He wanted to be near, wanted to make sure that if someone needed a hand he could do so. He wasn’t sure what he could really do. Despite his knowledge of parts of a boat he knew little on how to work or run one. Still, if he could do anything he would do it. He wasn’t ready to die.

He pulled himself up so that he was still technically below deck but still far enough up that he could jump into action if and when he was needed. He kneels there on the worn wood watching people run around working to keep the boat afloat and work through the storm. Over the rain and wind he could hear Thorin bellowing orders from where he worked across the deck from Bilbo. The captain was pulling at ropes working to close and secure one of the smaller sails. AS the boat rocked he moved with it tugging at the ropes until finally the cloth was closed and he was able to begin working to tie the rope down and keep the sail that way.

He trailed his gaze over to the others. Fili and Kili were up on the shrouds working to tie the sails to their wood supports to keep as much wind out as they could. Bilbo could feel his heart jump into his throat watching as the two young men worked. He could see the wooden pillars sway and move like wood should not and yet neither even flinched as they climbed up and down. Elsewhere Balin was with Bofur working to secure items around the boat that were send rolling and sliding across the deck every time the boat swayed. Bilbo searched for Ori then worried about the youngest crew member, He found him up by the boat wheel working to steer the boat to keep the boat as upright as possible. Dwalin was behind him holding onto the younger man basically being the other’s support. Without Dwalin Bilbo was sure Ori would have gone overboard ages ago.

The boat rocked again tipping dangerously to one side everyone clung to something including Bilbo. He turned his head to look behind him and could nearly see the water lapping at the railing. Violently then the boat was shoved back the other way. When the boat was somewhat stable Bilbo scanned the group counting.

1, 2 . . . 5. . . . 8. . . . 11. . . .

Bilbo felt his heart drop realizing they were one short. He searched the crew again and realized that it was Thorin who had gone missing. He called to Bofur as he rushed on deck and towards where he had last seen Thorin. He searched the waters for a moment before turning back to look at the crew. None had heard him. He thought to cry out again but stopped short. These were pirates, cold cruel pirates. They already had another who was ready to take the captains roll. Why would they risk their neck to save a man who could give them nothing?

He on the other hand, he was worth something, they had to save him if they wanted their money.

Bilbo twisted the rope from the rigging around his arm before he swung a leg over the edge and peered down into the rolling waves. The waters like the foaming mouth of a rabid dog hungry and ready to kill. Bilbo felt his stomach turn but he refused to be sick as he searched.

“Come on, don’t tell me you can’t swim.” He growled under his breath. He chanced a look on deck to see if any had noticed him but everyone was too busy trying to keep the ship from keeling over in the waves, none had even noticed their captain’s disappearance. The boat was hit again and Bilbo clung to the railing his eyes going to the water as the boat tilted dangerously to one side.

There!

It was but the flash of dark hair in the water But Bilbo dived after it holding tight to the rope. The water was like knives stabbing into him as the sudden chill touched his flesh. He gasped for air as he surfaced and searched the water again. Thorin was struggling, the cold numbing his bones and making everything far more difficult to do. Bilbo called for him and the pirate looked up before he turned his head realizing where the voice was coming from. Bilbo swam knowing that soon his joints would begin to lock up as well. He grabbed onto the pirates shirt just as a wave overtook them.

Bilbo gritted his teeth as they were yanked about. He kept an iron grip on both the rope and Thorin despite the way it made him feel as if both were trying to rip him in two. The wave’s receded and Bilbo gasped in the salty air and pull Thorin back towards him.

“What . . . are you. . .” Bilbo simply drew him towards the rope so he could grab hold. Bilbo didn’t let go of Thorin though, he could see the way the captain struggled to keep a grip with his numbed fingers. “Stupid.”

“He says to the man who is trying to save him.” Bilbo shot back staring up at the expanse of the boat. He could not climb such a height in his state. Already he was relying on his arms to keep him above water as his legs had become nothing but dead weight below him.

“Hold me.” Bilbo ordered

“What?!” Thorin gasped seeming to be drawn from his cold induced haze.

“Do you want to freeze to death in this water?” Bilbo demanded, “No hold me and don’t let go of the rope!” He ordered again staring firmly at the captain until he felt an arm around his middle. He then looked skyward and held his hands up to his mouth and yelled.

There was no response.

Bilbo looked at Thorin a bit of fear worming his way into his gut. He yelled again.

Bilbo grasped the rope again as he felt Thorin’s fingers failing. This was it them. He would die here in the waves as his mother, Far from home and far from anyone he ever cared for. He gritted his teeth as they were slammed against the boat as another wave rushed over them. There was nothing but cold and numbness and the arm that refused to slacken around his middle.

He opened his eyes in the water ignoring the sting the salt caused. The water was beautiful below the surface, the way the waves crashed and rolled above them. And endless world of blue, Bilbo began to feel lighter and he could not decide if it was because he was losing oxygen to his head or if it was because he was simply overwhelmed by the vastness. Either way, he was okay with dying right now, surrounded by blue and water and the quite. He hoped his mother had felt this peace when she met her end.

Spots danced before his eyes as his lungs became starved for air. They had slipped farther down the rope and now could no longer pull themselves up to the life giving air. Bilbo didn’t care, he was going to see his mother again and that made him so happy.

Bilbo went limp and let what little air in his lungs out, he watched the bubbles float to the surface.

He closed his eyes and then there was nothing.

Next he knew there was someone pounding on his chest and breath being forced into his lungs. He coughed and someone rolled him over as he vomited the water from his lungs. Another hand was pounding at his back helping him as he gasped and gagged until his lungs were clear. He fell limp against the damp wood breathing and feeling each breath burn as his abused lungs worked to convert the oxygen.

“T-Thorin?” He gasped forcing himself to his knees.

“The captains alright, thanks to you.” Bofur came into view and Bilbo let out a sigh of relief, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone do something that stupid in all my life.” He added patting him on the back, “You startin’ to shape up inta’ a proper pirate.” He chuckled.

“Is everyone else okay?” Bilbo asked unable to bring his voice much higher than a whisper.

“Yea. Ori was the one who noticed you went over and when he managed to warn the rest of us the storm just kinda’ stopped.” He gave Bilbo an odd look but made no comment.

“I thought I was going to die, I was sure of it.” He looked down at his hands which still felt icy and not his own.

“The mistress can be a cruel lady, be she can be forgiven as well. Must have done something good to get a storm like that to stop.”

“You don’t actually think that I . . . . “

“When you’ve been out on the water as long as I have, well, you come to believe strange things.” Bofur nodded and got to his feet, “You come out when you feeling up to it. You took quite the beating this evening.”

Bilbo sat back against the wall watching Bofur leave. IT only took a moment after that to realize he was not below deck or in the medical room. He surveyed the area. There was a large bed to one side and a wardrobe on the other. Towards the center though showed which room he was within.

He got to his feet, wobbling and swaying a bit as he went. He sagged against the massive desk for a moment and ran his fingers around the aged wood, smooth like glass to the touch. He then trailed up to the map that was stretched out across its surface.

He felt a corner of the parchment, it was soft with age but slightly rough to the dried salt that covered it thinly. This thing had seen nothing but ocean all its life and it took Bilbo’s breath away. He ran his fingers over it feeling the switch slight hills and valleys of the pen marks. He traced the mountains and followed the currants with his hands. He found his own home land and traced the shoreline wondering if he would ever truly see it again. As he stared at it he began to notice the change in style throughout. Where different hands charted different places. He wondered how many generations had worked on this map. From the looks he could pick out at least three different styles.

“So you are still alive.”

Bilbo jumped turning around and feeling as if he had been caught trying to steal another roll from the kitchen.

“Quick on your feet as well.” Thorin added and Bilbo would only realize later that it was the first complement that he had ever paid him.

“I um . . . well . . . “Bilbo wheezed his voice protesting as he strained to make it somewhat normal.

“Why did you do it?” Thorin asked glaring down the younger man.

“You were going to die.”

“I kidnaped you from your home and your family, I threatened your life and yet you still risk it to save mine.”

“You cared for me when I came aboard. If you were truly that horrible you would of let my wounds fester but you sent for me to be cared.” He held out his hands small thin lines of his healed wounds stood out pale pink and bright. “You crew speaks highly of you as well, great things that I hardly believed. Yet I chose to do just that.”

The captain eyed him for a moment and Bilbo shifted uncomfortably. Thorin moved to the door and opened it and with a nod lead Bilbo out onto the deck. The sea was calm, an endless plane of dark blue that reflected the moon back. Bilbo stared up at the sky as they moved towards the railing.

“My mother used to tell me tales about how at night the whales would swim out of the water and into the sky. That fog was the left over from them.” Bilbo chuckled a bit, “for the longest time I believed it too, and every night I was at sea with her I would wait up hoping to see them take to the air.”

“Did you?” Thorin asked looking down at him, for once there was a little less disgust in them.

“No, I stopped believing after my mother died and I had to start training to become king.” Bilbo sighed.

“Many would do anything to get what you have been given.” That disgust began to creep back in to his voice.

“Yes, there is no doubt I am blessed. I know I am far more privileged than many . . . but, I still would have liked to believe in whales that can swim in the sky and that if you sailed long enough you could do the same. That is the one thing I can never have.”

“Why not?”

“Just doesn’t work that way.” Bilbo sighed.

Thorin nodded, “that’s the problem with you land lovers, it is one way or the other. Either it is real or it is not.” Thorin stepped away and started back to his room, “Why can’t it be both?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to give a thanks to griffonskies who left a wonderful mass of suggestions on chapter three. A few of which I have used a bit within this chapter and have plans to do more on the later ones. So I wanted to give proper credit and all that. Thanks again!   
> Remember comments keep my boat on steady waters!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most of all Bilbo realized he loved every minute of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> special thanks to my lovely beta for doing all the things I am too lazy to do, i wuvs you so much (even if your laptop is the spawn of satan)  
> To my lovely followers I like to thank you for hanging around I was going through some rather negative things that too priority over this, but I am back now so weee! Time for stories.

Bilbo, once again, found his situation becoming stranger and stranger.  He was like one of the crew now since his daring rescue of the captain.  He was not expected to do as much as the others. They learned not to expect that after he fainted three different times the first day he was put to work. Still, he worked on the ship like all the others.  He raised the riggings and swabbed the decks, even helped in the kitchen once or twice. It all felt so surreal to Bilbo, a prince becoming part of the crew.  He found himself forgetting often about how he managed to find himself on the ship. There was little time to contemplate it really.  Each day he was lifting and doing more, each evening he crawled into his hammock barely able to keep his eyes open.  Sometimes he even forgot he was a prince.  He found himself cursing (His father would have fainted if he heard the words Bilbo now uttered), and celebrated and sang as all the others did (Bilbo would have been disgusted by the very idea of being drunk or even tipsy).

Most of all Bilbo realized he loved every minute of it.  

Certainly, the work was exhausting and the days when it rained and the boat rolled and rocked were frightening, and the food was abysmal and portions small.  Still . . . there was a charm to it, something that had Bilbo getting up at the crack of dawn, ready and even a bit excited to get to work. Sometimes he would recall his life before and would laugh at the absurdity of it all.  Though, before his mind could really catch hold of what was happening to him he would be called by one of the others to help at freeing the sails or grabbing tar to cover the ropes. 

Captain Oakenshield was still not a fan of him. Most often he ignored Bilbo, refused to even look at him at some points.  It frustrated Bilbo to no end.  He had saved the man’s life yet he still saw him as little more than a diseased-infested animal. Yet, other times . . . other times Bilbo would catch Thorin watching him, and he would not look so angry. There were even times where he would look pleased with Bilbo’s work or even a bit surprised that he was able to do something.

“Bilbo!  Look over there, think it’s your bird?” Bofur called and Bilbo leaned away from the shrouds to peer up into the sky.  A lone creature soared in the distance, hardly even a speck in the sky. Still Bilbo could see it to be a bird and that it was heading this way.

Bilbo started down from the ropes and dropped onto the deck next to the other pirate, “Doubt it.”  Bilbo said using his sleeve to clear away the sweat beading at his brow.  “Be a record in decision making for my father.  I’ll end up dead before he makes a proper decision.”

“Careful there Bilbo, you’ll start making the others think you don’t want to go home.”  Bofur mused nudging his arm, “Though you are right, that’s a gull not a hawk.” He added after lifting his head to peer at the bird, “That means land’s here somewhere.  Ori!  Are there any land masses on that map close by?”

Bilbo was already starting for the young pirate as he began searching over the page with a deep frown.  He looked to Bilbo as he climbed up onto the upper deck and began to work over the page and then another, then reached for another.

“I know my calculations are not off.” He grumbled looking at several other maps, “Maybe it’s just a lost Gull. Sick or something.  There is no way there is land anywhere near here.” He spoke the last bit louder so Bofur could hear but continued to frown at the maps.  “It doesn’t make any sense Bilbo.”  He sighed, “Gulls travel in large groups, not alone less there are near land.  It has got to be a sick one.” He repeated shaking his head. “Does it look sick?”

“I can’t tell from here.”  Bilbo said watching the creature circle above the boat and land in the crow’s nest and out of sight, “I’m sure the thing would take off the moment I started climbing or I would try and catch it to see.”

Ori was hardly listening as he pulled out his compass and charts trying to recalculate their positioning.  Before, Bilbo would have never understood the cause for worry. Now though, he knew that a sign out of the ordinary could mean a great deal of trouble.  Though this was one of the lesser threats of a bad sign. If the bird was a sign of land nearby then it was a simple miss calculation during the sailing and all they really needed to do was wait for the stars and re-chart their course once more. Now if this was a sick bird out in the middle of the water . . . well that was something altogether troublesome. An ill bird is a bad omen and could mean any number of horrible or frightening things.

“Let’s hope your calculations are just off.” Bilbo said making Ori pause and lift his head, “I’d rather be a bit lost.”  Ori paled a bit as he too realized the implications of a sick bird.

“Most likely, t-the winds have been a bit funny the last few days, it would not be odd if we became a little off course.” He murmured now seeming less eager to figure out if he was right or wrong.

“Keep checking though, best we know what we are going to be up against.”  Bilbo muttered, “Should we warn Thorin?”

“Warn me about what?”  The captain called stepping from within his cabin, “Have you broken something again?” He asked though the harsh tone was lessened with the small tilt of his lips. 

“That was the one time and I managed to fix it!” Bilbo grumbled feeling a flush chase up his neck.  “But there has been a lone gull spotted.” 

The captain’s cheerful manor instantly soured, “Are we still on course?” He demanded, and to Bilbo’s surprise he realized he captain was speaking to him and not Ori.

“I . . . Um . . . Well as far as Ori can see, we are still on track.”  He shifted looking to Ori who only shrugged, “Still, he is rechecking his work.” Bilbo started down the stairs, “He most likely just made a miscalculation and we are going by a small island or something.”  Even Bilbo’s words sounded false, Ori had never been wrong in his work and neither had Balin.

“Let us hope.”  Thorin growled, “Ori!  Figure out coordinates and then mark us a new path.”

“You don’t actually think there is something out there do you?” Bilbo felt the first starts of fear deep in his gut, “all those tales, they are just that aren’t they?  Stories?”

Thorin casted a dark look over his shoulder at the prince as he moved, “No, I am afraid they are not.  There are things in the water you would not believe less you saw them with your own eyes.”  He called a few more orders to the others on deck before motioning for Bilbo to follow after him.

“W-what have you seen?” Bilbo asked quietly enough that maybe Thorin would not answer. 

“Many things.  But was makes me fear most is a beast that is known to stalk these waters.” He led Bilbo within his room and began rummaging through his desk, “He is known as Smaug.” He stated after pulling free a bit of parchment and unrolling is across his desk.

“We used to have many, many ships beyond this one here. Many more people as well.”  He pinned the parchment to the desk with a few daggers which made Bilbo wince as he recalled the beautiful map below it. 

Upon the parchment was a sketching of a massive beast, a sea dragon.  Furious eyes stared up at him while a jaw filled with jagged teeth waited to devour him. It twisted and withered on the parchment as if longing to pull itself free and destroy all that was around him. Bilbo yanked the daggers out and let the parchment roll up unwilling to carry on a conversation with that thing looking up at them.

“Y-you think he is the cause of the bad omen?” Bilbo asked feeling his stomach drop to his knees.  “T-that he may be around here?”

“I’m not sure, Smaug has never been pinned to one body of water, he has been seen in every part of the ocean, has killed in every ocean mass.”  Thorin said grimly, “What I do know is that all ships that have managed to catch his attention do not find port again.”

“All ships, but yours.” Bilbo said, “Your ship and crew managed to escape.”    

“Yes, and I have always feared that he may be hunting this ship.”  He tucked the parchment of the sea monster into his desk, “We must be on guard.  I have no plans to fall to that beast.” 

“I would appreciate not dying as well.”  Bilbo added, and Thorin chuckled at that.

“I will make certain that you are returned to your cushioned lifestyle once again.” He mused going back towards the main doors, so he did not see the frown that crossed Bilbo’s face.

The idea of returning to the palace left a bitter taste in his mouth.  The idea of resuming his monotonous lifestyle, every little movie planned out, with no more trouble or uncertainty than what coat to wear for the day, was enough to make Bilbo feel ill.  How was he to convey this to the captain? Would he even be understanding or would he mock him?  He did not want to go back, even with the knowledge of the monster in the deep and other mysteriously terrifying things.

“Will you tell me what happened?”  Bilbo asked, causing the captain to halt in his tracks, “With . . . Smaug and all the others?”

“Best not talk about the evil, lest we want attract the very evil to ourselves.  Let us save it for another day, Bilbo.”  Thorin said walking away without another word.

*************

The day continued on with an air of tension in everyone’s bones.  What little food they were rationed was hardly eaten and many put themselves to pointless tasks, if only to keep their minds busy. Only Bilbo found himself with nothing to do and forced to linger on the idea of the monster Smaug lying in wait below the water’s surface.

He finds himself mumbling old tales that his mother told him when he was small. It was always these farfetched tales that soothed his young, troubled mind.  Stories of sky whales and birds that swam below the surface. Of creatures who secretly helped boats through rough waters by holding it above the surface and slipping away when they calmed.  So many creatures and things just below the surface of the deep, dark blue. He imagined that all these helpful creatures coming and killing the evil Smaug and saving the boat from trouble. It was childish and silly but oddly calming to his worried mind. 

“Land!”

The sudden cry nearly had Bilbo in the water if not for Gloin, who grabs his shoulder and levels him on the railing. The voice cried out again, Kili’s, up from the crow’s nest and pointing out to the horizon to the west.   Everyone turned and, sure enough, in the distance a small silver of land lay out there.  Bilbo let out a breath of relief, watching the bird that had lounged round the boat take off and head towards the land. 

“Uncle!”

“Captain!”

“Thorin!”

Everyone called at once as Thorin stepped out from his room, frowning until someone managed to get him to turn and look towards the landmass.  At once the captain’s eyes lit up and he started towards the railing where Bilbo sat.

“Balin! Steer us closer. That island looks large enough for a bit of game.”  The crew cheered and Thorin casted a grin at Bilbo, “Ever had a bit of fresh meat?”

“Nothing I’ve hunted myself, but at this point I’ll take anything that isn’t stale bread or cheese.” He said, the very idea of some real meat making his mouth water. His comment was also met with a great deal of cheer from the crew, who quickly went to work to have the ship turning towards the strip of land that was quickly turning into a sizable island.  

Bilbo never thought he’d be excited to see sand in all his life.  He remembered boarding his original boat and cringing at the sand that had made it into his shoes.  He disliked the way it stuck between his toes and how it always ended up everywhere for the next week.  Now though, he could not wait to bury his toes in the sand.  He missed land just as much as he missed cake (which, after over a month of stale bread and cheese, he missed cake _a lot_.)

“What kinds of animals end up on these islands?” Bilbo asked as the land grew larger and larger.

“Chickens, wild boar, things of that nature.  It depends. By the looks of it, the island is large enough to hold some boars.”  Thorin slapped his back hard, “Ever gut one?”

Bilbo paled at the thought, making Thorin and those in earshot break into laughter.

“We’ll make a pirate out of you yet!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you and make sure to leave kudos and comments with ideas or thoughts. I do read every one and they do help a great deal in my writing. Love you all!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bird that had lead them to this island now lay on the deck, its neck twisted around dark eyes staring out at nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my another chapter so soon?! what sorcery is this?!?! I felt so bad for making everyone wait nearly two weeks for the last chapter and I was so inspired by the wonderful comments I got that I just couldn't stop my fingers! This won't be a regular thing mind you but still I hope you enjoy.

The short ride from the ship to the shore was an interesting one, to say the least. Bilbo had gotten somewhat accustomed to the lack of privacy on the ship, but cramming thirteen full grown men and the supplies onto one tiny boat was a different story altogether. (One he was loathing to repeat on the return journey.)

The sand though . . . oh the sand. Bilbo could not wait to feel solid ground. The moment they reached the shallows he jumped into the water and relished in the feel of the sand under his boots. The others chuckled at his eagerness as he all but threw himself onto the sand, loving the way it stuck to his face and worked its way into his clothing. He was sure he would regret it later, but for the moment it was heaven.

It was nearly a sensory overload with the wash of new colors and smells. Yellows and oranges, deep greens and blues. So very different compared to the blue on blue he had stared out for . . . hell he didn’t even know for how long, anymore. All he knew is that this was land; beautiful, solid, colorful land. And the smells, oh! It was nearly enough to make him dizzy. He could still smell the sea, sure, but now there was the earthy scent of the sand, the trees and grass and, oh.

He rolled onto his back and stared up into the sky, even it looked different, the blue was lighter and less bold, as he had known it to be for so long. Clouds hung lazily overhead, just giant cotton balls. He could almost pretend he was simply at home lounging in the courtyard. He inhales, for a moment truly believing he will breathe in the smell of the garden.

As he inhales, he smells nothing but the sand and the salt of the sea, and it was like a slap to the face. There was no garden, no palace, and no home. Just sand, just water, and just his captors. He felt as though a rush of cold water trickled down his spine. He pressed his hands into his face, sucking in a deep shuddering breath. What was he doing? He wasn’t a pirate, these people were not his friends. They were only playing nice for the moment, the moment they got the money he would be forgotten as quickly as he was captured.

He was just the new toy for their amusement . . .

No, he was less than that.

He was nothing.

“Bilbo!”

Kili’s voice cut through his despair. He dropped his hands to find both he and Fili leaning over him with amused expressions.

“You alright there? ‘Look a bit ill.” Fili offered a hand, which Bilbo took and allowed himself to be pulled up, “Everyone has already started setting up camp, if we are quick we can sneak off and see if there is anything interesting to discover.”

Both boys cast a grin and start off towards the trees. Bilbo hesitates a moment, his gaze shifting over to the others who were working to prepare a fire and a sleeping area. The idea of hanging around all of them made him feel ill, at least with the boys he could pretend that they were not pirates by choice, and therefore not quite as awful. He started towards the young ones without another glance back at the others.

****

“If you fall I am not taking responsibility.” Bilbo called up to Fili, who was currently hacking at the coconuts at the top of a tree. He glanced down with a laugh and tossed a coconut at Bilbo, who had to duck to avoid it.

He did not understand why on earth he had to climb the stupid tree. There were plenty of good coconuts on the ground, Fili had said so himself. Yet here he was, watching the stupid boy hack wildly at the tree trying to free up more. He turned to say such to Kili, only to find him climbing a nearby tree to do just the same thing.

“Start tossing these back towards the sand!” Kili called, tossing a coconut down. “Maybe the others will notice and save us the trouble of hauling them to camp!”

Bilbo glanced back behind, towards camp. They had not gotten far into the trees before Fili decided he was half primate, he could still see the sand and hear the distant shouting of the others. He grabbed one of the coconuts and chucked it and smiled when it landed in the sand just out of the tree line rolling into a natural dip in the ground.

This could be fun.

He grabbed what he could tell was good, and what the boys tossed down and began throwing them out onto the sand, feeling a deep sense of satisfaction each time they landed where he wanted them to be. By the time the boys climbed down there was a nice little pile. Sadly, none of the others seemed to have noticed the pile.

Still, for the simplicity of the task he found it rather enjoyable. It was something different than the endless days of pulling ropes and securing sails and whatever else was required of him on the boat. There was also the hope of roasted coconut and other tasty treats by the end of the day, which would make chucking coconuts at sand feel far more rewarding than it should. At this point he was trying to stack them now instead of just tossing them willy-nilly. He had the image of a massive pile of the things in his head, even though there were clearly not enough on the whole island to create something at that scale, but the image stuck and Bilbo was determined to make it come to life.

His downfall was the fact that he did not hear Fili and Kili’s call until he had something crashing into his legs and tossing him off his feet and into the ground.

“What on earth-?”

“Run, Bilbo, run!” Kili shouted laughing wilding as he did.

Bilbo propped himself on his elbows to see a wild boar stumbling into his coconut pile and turning sharply with an angry squeal. It started its charge again and Bilbo cursed as he got to his feet and started running from the massive creature. Fili and Kili were still laughing and shouting at him from the safety of the trees.

He had to give it to the filthy creature, it was fast. It took Bilbo out again, knocking his legs out from under him as it charged past. Fili and Kili hooped and laughed, both nearly falling from their own trees as they did so. Bilbo sat up with a groan, realizing that the walking bacon was preparing for another go. Bilbo scrambled to his feet again only to watch the animal stumble and try to flee, a small knife in its shoulder.

“Shouldn’t play with your food there, Bilbo.” Bofur laughed, watching as several others charged after the pig with excited cries. “It has the habit of biting you back.”

Bilbo grumbled, slouching against a tree. his legs hurt and he knew they would be horribly bruised by the end of the night. Still, if the dying cries of the pig in the distance were anything to judge by, at least he’d get a good meal out of it. The brothers jumped from their trees, clutching at their side and still laughing.

“You should have seen your face!” Kili wheezed, then proceeded to mimic it, which lead to more laughter.

“I didn’t think you could run like that! You almost outran the pig!” He gasped until Bilbo shoved him and sent him to the ground.

Fili was right there tossing his arms up and running a few feet with a panicked expression. He dissolved into laughed that echoed Kili’s. Bilbo didn’t want to admit it, but Fili looked ridiculous and couldn’t stop his own laughter from bubbling up a small bit.

“Come on, all of you, you’ve done enough trouble for the day.” Dwalin spoke up from where he was walking back from where the boar had run off. “In fact, I believe we are to teach Bilbo how to gut a boar.”

***

Bilbo fainted . . . _a_ _few_ times.

(Few being his words, everyone else agreed that he fainted any time he saw organ or any large portion of blood. Which happened _a lot_ while gutting their meal.)

Thankfully, though, after the fifth or sixth time of his falling over with a new shade of pale on his skin, they allowed him to flee. Though later, while the pork was roasting, Fili decided it would be rather funny to chase Bilbo with a heart in his hand. Fili then learned that Bilbo had become rather good at chucking coconuts and took one to the side of the head.

“Alright lads, get over here!” Balin called, “Don’t you be ruining good meat, there, Fili!” He added, stopping Fili before the young man chucked the organ at Bilbo.

The two flopped down around the flames where the butchered meal rested on sticks roasting away. It was another hit to Bilbo’s senses. The smell of the pork hung in the air with the heady scent of coconut twisting around in the heat. Sometime later Bombur appeared, rather large and round for a pirate, with a handful of greens. What herbs they were, Bilbo could not say, but it made the meal all the more fragrant and again reminded him of his home.

By that evening, and the delight of the crew, they had a right feast. Pork, coconuts, some organ stew Bilbo would not touch with a ten foot pole, as well as some crab, clams and fish that a few others had managed to catch with some netting off the shore. Hardly anything was seasoned beyond the few greens Bombur had come up with, and yet it was the most brilliant meal Bilbo believed he had ever had. He was not the only one to notice the grandeur of their meal. Most of the others spoke on the great fortunes of stumbling across such a prosperous island. Many times they were lucky for a chicken or maybe a few fish but nothing to this extent.

“I’m starting to think you are good luck, Bilbo.” Bofur said, “First you save the captain, and now we come across this island. I don’t think we have had such luck in all my years.” He leaned back patting his belly contently. “What do you say, captain? Get the money and then keep him with us? I would be perfectly alright with a few more of these little islands.”

“Ain’t half bad on the rigging either.” Kili offered with a grin.

“That is quite the idea.” Thorin rumbled after he finished his mouthful, “Though don’t get your hopes up, lad. He’s a prince and none with a sane mind would give up such a roll for a life like ours. He’s too pampered for our life and is best left to return to his cushioned existence.”

The words were not spoken cruelly, in fact Thorin chuckled a bit as he spoke, but they hurt Bilbo all the same. He had liked to think he had proven himself more, that he was thought of more than just a prince playing a game of pirate. Still, he played his part, when Thorin looked at him he shrugged sheepishly and smiled a bit. It all felt so fake, like one of the royal court meeting where he had to pretend he cared what other royals said and thought.

“Probably for the best. Our life isn’t for the comfortable folk.” Bofur said glumly.

******

Bilbo was beginning to regret his offer to gather some of the hammocks from the ship. It wasn’t hard work but it was rather creepy. Gloin and Balin had offered to join him but Bilbo had declined. He wanted to be alone, wanted to feel less like a prisoner. When he made it to the main ship he sat by the main wheel and imagined being able to sail away and back home all on his own. It was impossible of course, a ship this large needed at least ten to run it, so there was no hope of escape.

The ship itself reminded him of the ghost stories his grandfather told him. Empty ships ran by ghosts that would sail you to hell. A ship like this was eerie when it was empty. The creaks and groans of the old wood, and no echo of laughter, nor murmurs of voices. It was quiet, dead. As he unhooked the bedding he felt as if he was invading the very place he had slept in for the past several weeks.

He had hoped for peace on the empty boat, but now he simply wanted to return to the warmth of the fire and the friendly faces of the others. He could still pretend he was a pirate, even if none of them believed it. You couldn’t pretend on the ship, the ship knew he was false, he wanted off and he wanted off now.

He had managed to throw the last of the hammocks into the row boat when he heard it. The frightening screech of . . . something. He ducked down and stared towards the island where he could see everyone rearing and ready for a fight. He could see the glint of daggers and swords.

There was a thump on deck that nearly knocked Bilbo overboard. The bird that had lead them to this island now lay on the deck, its neck twisted around dark eyes staring out at nothing.

Bilbo turned only to watch the water erupt and hear the screech multiply over and over, filling the air and drowning out his shouts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always my Beta is a beautiful and fantastic women who puts up with my constant asking if my chapters are shit or not while she is trying to work through it. *all the hugs to the Beta!*


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He stood then, an air of calm washing over him again. It would be painless and relatively quick, he would not have to wither away or think about what was happening to his friends. It was just one step and then he would be free. One step and he could see his mother again.

Bilbo had heard tales of mermaids. Who hadn’t, really? There was nothing more fascinating than stories of monsters who looked like us and yet at the same time did not. Beautiful women who lounged on rocks and sang songs that could send even the hardiest of sailors to their doom. Bilbo recalled sneaking out as a child to search the seashore near his home in hopes of seeing one resting on the many rocks that were scattered around the shallows. Though, even as a child he had known that something as absurd as a half human fish was not real and that those stories were no more than that: a story.

At least, he had thought they were stories.

Now, though, now they were frighteningly real and far different from the beautiful women that rested on the rocks. These were screeching, yowling beasts, like rabid wolves of the water. Several swarmed up through the shallows, clawing their way onto the sand; others shot from the watery depths, landing farther up on the sand.

Bilbo was too far to see any distinct details, but he did not need to be close to realize his captors were in deep trouble. The sand did not stop the monsters, even outside the water they were wickedly fast. They seemed to slither across the sand like serpents, aiming right for the group, who looked far too stunned to do little more than stare.

Below, Bilbo caught sight of something in the water near the ship. He quickly ducked down, in case the sea creatures decided to raid the ship as well. He peered down, watching as shark-like fins whirled around the water, near the boat. For a moment, he believed them to be sharks; until one reared up revealing a man-like face. He cried out and fell back. Shrieking cries filled the air and were quickly followed with loud thumps as the creatures landed upon the deck.

Bilbo scrambled to his feet, stumbling back as another landed merely feet from him. He grasped the shrouds and began pulling himself up as quickly as he could. A cold hand grabbed at his ankle and he cried out, shaking his leg wildly until the creature was forced to let go. Bilbo didn’t look down as he climbed, hoping that they could not reach him here. When he neared the crow’s nest, he glanced back down, seeing the six creatures on deck hissing and snarling up at him. A few tried unsuccessfully to pull themselves up the rigging, but without the assistance of legs and the added weight of their tails they could not climb far.

Bilbo clung to the rigging, watching the creatures as they struggled to move across the smooth deck. They hissed and clawed at the wood, as though it offended them. Bilbo was just thankful that they could not climb. That didn’t stop them from trying, though. They clawed at the railings and the ropes, leaving deep furrows in their wake. Their tails slapped furiously against the wood, as if it would make it easier to move across the smooth wood. When they began to cut through the ropes, Bilbo scurried the last few yards to the crow’s nest and curled up there, where the cries of the creatures were fainter, but no less frightening.

He looked to the island again, his heart sinking evermore. The crew was gone, the campground flattened, and the fire extinguished. He did not know if they were dead or alive. He squinted into the darkness, trying to see if there was any hint of life, but there was nothing. Even the creatures on the sand had slipped back into the water. When he peered down to the deck, he realized that they, too, were slinking back overboard to the water, disappearing out of sight in the inky depths of the water. Bilbo slumped to the floor, his breath beginning to come in short, panicked pants.

They were gone, all of them were gone. The pirates, all of them. He yanked at his hair, trying to stop the tears building up in his eyes. This would be the end of him. He could not man a boat this large; hell, the greatest pirate in the world could not man a boat this large. The idea of going after them was useless, as well. He was one pathetic excuse for a pirate – no, not even a pirate -- a pathetic little prince who didn’t even know how to properly use a sword, let alone any other weapon. He would be killed within moments, just chum in the water.

He was going to die.

Soon the water would run out, as would the food. Sure, there were several months of rations down below deck, but it would not last. There was no guarantee that there was a fresh source of water on the island, not that he wanted to go anywhere near that place, at this point in time. He should have let the things take him and drown him, or whatever else they did. Anything would have been better than what he had sentenced himself to, now. He peered over the edge, into the dark water far below, and for a moment hoped to see one of the creatures still swimming around to steal him away, but the water was calm and empty. Wherever they had gone, they had left him for dead.

As he stared down, another thought came to mind, much darker than all the others. He could jump. Fili and Kili had told him plenty of stories of past crewman that had fallen from up here and died. He had brushed them off, but now it looked rather possible. He was high above the deck, and if he were to jump head-first . . . he doubted he would even feel it when he hit.

He stood then, an air of calm washing over him again. It would be painless and relatively quick, he would not have to wither away or think about what was happening to his friends. It was just one step and then he would be free. One step and he could see his mother again.

His mother. . .

He realized at some point he had reached up and grasped Belladonna’s locket tightly in his fist. He could see his mother again. See her smile and hear her laughter. He had come to miss her a great deal more since he had found himself out at sea. His sorrow had grown so great that it was nearly a physical ache in his chest, a deep chasm that he was being consumed by. He wanted to tell her all that he had learned being on a pirate ship, wanted to tell her about his time with the pirates, about the mermaids, and everything else that had happened to him in the last few months. He wanted to tell her about Thorin and knowing a real pirate captain. She would have been proud, he thinks.

Proud for him for being so brave. . .  

He pressed the locket to his lips and then stepped away from the opening. She would not have wanted him to die in such a way. Would not want to have seen her boy broken open and bloody on the deck of an empty ship. He fell against the railing and pressed the palms of his hands into his eyes, trying to stop the burning of tears that were now spilling over. He smothered his sobs into his knees and curled tightly into himself. The morbidity of his thoughts making his stomach twist dangerously, a sick lurching feeling. He cried until his face was puffy and his throat raw. His eyes drooped and he curled up tighter letting the darkness overtake him.

 

Day 1

When the sun rose, he climbed down from the crow’s nest. The island was empty, as was the water around it. He grabbed his rations for the morning and ate it quietly. The air was heavy today, it would most likely rain by the evening. He went to work gathering canvas and other supplies to create a makeshift tent on the crow’s nest. It was the only place he really felt safe on the ship now. It would not be the comfiest there, but at least there was little threat of those things getting after him.

So from the morning and into the afternoon, with rain clouds gathering, he hauled canvas up into his new home. With some rope, he began securing it to the post that skewered the little landing and to the railing along the sides. It wasn’t perfect, and took far longer than it should have, but at least he would be sheltered. He also kept a small supply of water and food in his new nest, just in case the things did come back and trapped him up there for longer.

When the rain finally hit, Bilbo was exhausted.

Day 2

He no longer wanted to die, not in the slightest. He had dreamed of his mother the night before. He dreamed of the night she had died and how she had fought to the bitter end to get as many people to safety as she could. She would not have rolled over so easily if she was in his place. She could have fought, would have figured out a way to survive. So he would do the same. He knew well enough that he would still end up dying out here, but at least he would not go down without a fight.

He wanted his mother to be proud of him.

Day 3

He spotted more of the creatures in the distance darting about a school of fish, massive tails slapping over the surface to stun the creatures. It was fascinating really. The large fan at the end of their tails would rise up before striking the water, and soon after several fish would rise to the surface before quickly being plucked away by another. He watched them for some time, enthralled, before one caught sight of him and they surrounded the boat, forcing him to hide up in the Crow’s nest for the rest of the day.

Day 4

He started carrying a sword and several daggers with him. He didn’t know how to use them properly, but at least he knew he could hack at something until it was dead. He tried practicing for a bit, but when that ended with him nearly losing a toe he decided hacking was for the better.

Day 5

Bilbo took one of Ori’s books and read through it. It rained some more. He dragged an empty water barrel up as well as some of the pails used to clean the deck so that they could catch the water.

Day 6

Bilbo shamelessly went into the captain’s room, slept in his bed and tried on his clothes. He pranced about the deck for at least an hour with a hat containing an obnoxiously large feather and one of Thorin’s nicer jackets, grumbling orders at people that were not there.

He snooped through everyone’s things, taking back what they had stolen from his own ship and hiding them away in his nest like some pathetic bird. He would not admit it but several items that were not his own also found their way up there but it was only for safe keeping.

Bilbo cried himself to sleep

Day 6

He missed his home, he missed his father, most of all he missed his pirates.

Were they even still alive?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers! First off give a big high five to lavulin98 for coming up with the idea of the mermaids. I really liked the idea of them and just had to put them in the story because after writing it I realized it would not of been right without them. Also I have a lot of sketches and other things for the look of the tails of the merpeople, because as you may have noticed they are not your average merperson. though you will see none until next chapter to avoid spoilers. 
> 
> Lots of interesting things to come my lovelies stay tunes! (hint hint check the tags!)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do not kill me when I put you in the water!” He shouted at the fish throwing his hands out wide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a slightly longer chapter than what I normally do, so yay for that. Though I will inform you now that this chapter and the one after shall be Kiliel based. This is because event that would take place later would need a lot of explaining that I don't feel like doing so I'm just showing it to you all. If you do not like Kiliel and are here only for the Bagshield I am sorry, just skip this and the next chapter and all should be right with the world!

They were everywhere at once. Crawling in from the shadows and flying out from the water like a demented bird from hell, all the while their screeching hung in the air and all around them. Then the air became deathly still, with not even the lap of the water to fill the silence. Everyone had drawn their arms but none of them moved, either to frightened of dumbfounded by them to do much more than gawk.

They were mermaids, or mer-people, as Kili noticed several of them lacking breasts. They were massive with tails stretching longer than Thorin, not including their torsos. Each topped with a head full of water-soaked hair that fell over glowing eyes and flaring fans at the side of their heads. From here Kili could see the sharp teeth within their jaws. Their tails glittered in the moonlight, bright brilliant scales that ranged from black to nearly white and every color in between. It would have been beautiful if not so frightening.

Then, as the moment passed, the creatures’ faces contorted into rage and they charged at the pirates slivered over the sand like serpents. Kili lashed his blade out, waiting to feel it slice through flesh, only to have it nearly fall from his hand when it bounced off the hard scales lining the creature’s arms. He tried again and again, hacking and slicing but the things were quick and the cuts he made were pathetic.

He could not fathom how they moved, how effortlessly they slid across the sand. (Not that he was going to stop and try and figure out how). It should have been easy to kill something so low to the ground and yet hardly anyone could fell the creatures. They should have the advantage, they had legs for fuck’s sake! Yet already Kili was being forced to nearly jog backwards to avoid their clawed hands as they slashed and grabbed for his legs.

The constant clanging of blades bouncing of scales quickly began to create a pit of fear inside Kili’s gut.

Then his friends began to fall. First to be swallowed by the creatures was Dori who had lunged before Ori to protect him. They grabbed at him like starved creatures and began to drag him back to the water. Nori tried to save him but they had gotten their prize and quickly had another as both brothers were stolen away before anyone could do much beyond shout for them.

Kili began to panic and dropped his blade, there was no point in fighting them. Their blades did little and even if they did managed to kill one there were three more crawling over their body after them. Hacking and cutting would only serve to exhaust him and make his capture easier in the long run.

They dragged Balin and Oin away. Kili could hear their curses and their struggles, and it took all of his will to not go after them.

Everyone began to run, then. Holding tight to one another as they fled from the creatures who were mere inches from their feet. All the while their endless screeching had not stopped. It filled the air and made Kili’s head throb and spin. At this point he was hardly aware of the others at all, all there was was that bloody screeching. Fili was there though, an iron grip on his arm as he all but dragged Kili along with him.

Bifur, Bombur, Dwalin, Gloin . . . Bombur.

Each one fell and was swarmed over before being dragged away behind them and all any of the rest of them could do was run.

“Keep going!”

Kili stumbled as he was shoved forward by his brother. Fili was dodging back towards Ori who was falling behind succumbing to the screeching of the monsters.

“I Said keep going! We will catch up!” Fili ordered and Kili obeyed.

He turned and ran, focused on his brother’s words because beyond them there was nothing but that screeching. If he could just keep ahold of those words things would be okay. He just had to keep running, keep his legs moving, and ignore the mind-numbing screeching that left him wanting to do nothing more but drop to the ground and curl up within himself.

He continued on, heading for the trees and into the darkness where the branches slapped at his face and the vines tangled in his feet, nearly tripping him several times. He would not stop though, could not. There was crashing all around the trees and he was heartened to think that it had to be others that they had managed to escape like him. It spurred him forward and he picked up his pace.

Then it was silent.

It was like a physical blow to Kili and he tumbled into the sand on the other side of the island. His ears rang and he gasped for air and he listened. He waited for the screeching to return but there was nothing, he waited for the calls of his shipmates but there was nothing.

“Fili!” Kili shouted from his place on the ground, “Ori! Thorin! Bofur! Anyone!”

He bowed into the ground, feeling the cold sand stick to his face and he simply lie there. He needed to gather himself, needed to get back to the boat and look for any of the others. He saw others fleeing, so maybe they had got away as well. He was certain Bilbo was alright, he was on the boat. He looked back over his shoulder again wondering how the prince was fairing, he hoped he was okay and not stupid enough to draw attention to himself.

Unlike his uncle, Kili was confident in Bilbo’s ability to stand his ground and fight. Hell, their first meeting he tried (poorly) to defend himself, and that was more guts than many a land-lover had ever shown. On the ship that stubbornness had only increased.

He would be okay, he-

He jerked back and caught sight of another one of the monsters in the moonlight. It seemed just as surprised as Kili was before it began dragging itself desperately towards him. She did not moved like the others, there was no grace or threat as she dragged herself like, well, like someone with no legs and a massive tail.

He scooted back and she let out a frustrated hiss clawing at the air between him like an angry child. She barred her fangs and flared her fins but Kili continued to scoot back as she dragged forward. He took this chance to look over her, he did not need to be frightened of her she could hardly move a foot without a great deal of effort.

The first thing he noticed was her tail, it did not glitter with scales like the others did. In fact it did not look as if she had scales at all. Her tail was also ridged, much like a seahorse, but lacked the hard exoskeleton look of one of the marine creature. He let his gaze trail upward and watched the wide gill flaps across her ribs flutter as they struggled against the open air, the ones across her neck did the same. He wondered how long she could remain out of water before she began to suffocate. He could not tell her coloring in the dim light properly but he could tell she had broad speckled bands across her tail, the webbing between her fingers seemed to have the same.

She drew closer again and Kili moved back several more feet and she let out a screech of frustration grasping at the air where he had been, but moments before. She rested against the sand panting, though it seemed to do little for her in the way of air.

“Why do you not call for the ones that can move on land?” He didn’t know what possessed him to give the creature such an idea, or why he thought she would understand, but he could not take the words back now.

She seemed to understand him because she looked to the water and hissed as if the idea offended her deeply. She turned around quickly though and returned to her useless attempts at getting the lone pirate. Kili watched her struggle as she pulled herself forward, and then rest and drag herself further before fruitlessly trying to grab him. Farther and farther inland they came until Kili was resting where the sand turned to soil and plants began to grow.

She became paler, and the rests in between became longer. The fans across her back and along her tail, the ones she had kept out in a threatening display, now drooped pathetically. Her tail began to look as though on the verge of cracking and splitting.

She was dying and both of them knew it.

She didn’t stop though, she seemed determined to get him even if it meant her life in the process. She made no move to begin the trek back to the water, did not even look at it. Her eyes were on him and only him. He began to pity her. At this point if she grabbed him there was no way she would make it to the water before she would die, not that Kili would let her get anywhere near it. He had a dagger tucked away in his belt and he would end her suffering long before that. For now though, he felt she deserved at least the brief feeling of triumph of capturing the prey she had spent so long hunting.

While she was resting he carefully scooted forward until his toe brushed her hand. She lifted her head a bit looking defeated before her eyes fell upon Kili. Her eyes lit up and she grasped out her fingers closing around his ankle, though the grip was weak at best. She tugged at his limb and he allowed her to drag it forward as he himself grabbed the dagger. Her smile was brilliant when it dawned on her that she had captured him. It was joyous and smug and held a new determined glint. Kili had a feeling she had done this to prove someone wrong.

She would never make it to the water. She would dry up and die within the hour, most likely, and she seemed to know this, as her smile grew tired. Kili didn’t want to see the smile fade, it looked wonderful on her. In a quick motion he pressed the blade to her throat and pushed down a bit so that when it drug across it would cut deep and she would go quickly. He waited for the sensation of blood running over his hands and to feel her go slack before him but after a moment nothing happened and Kili realized he was still holding the blade to her neck, but could not move it.

He closed his eyes and tried again, but his arm refused to obey. He looked down at her and then dropped the knife. She had not moved, but now tilted her head curiously at him as he drew his leg away and got to his feet. He yanked his hands through his hair with a frustrated noise. What he was thinking was foolish and stupid and would most likely get him killed, but he couldn’t leave her like this, and he obviously couldn’t kill her.

“Do not kill me when I put you in the water!” He shouted at the fish throwing his hands out wide, “I save you, you do not kill me. Got it?” He did not wait for a head nod or any type of reply, really.

He went quickly to her side and grabbed one of the fins on her side and pulled. She hissed, swatting at his arm, her claws creating fine scratches across his flesh. He pulled until she was flat on her back and then quickly went to her front and looped his arms under hers.

“Forgive me, but this will be a bit awkward.”   He grunted and locked his hands together under her breasts and lifted her up. At first she squirmed hissing and clawing at him but Kili simply sheltered his face behind her neck and began the trek back towards the water.  

She realized quickly what was happening and the clawing and hissing stopped. Her hand stretched out behind him and she looped her arms around his neck providing an extra bit of support for herself. She must have realized she was heavy because she tried as best she could to help push her tail along the sand, folding her fins in tight to create less drag and trying to hold herself up by pressing down on his shoulders so his arms would not tire as quickly.

The first brush of water at her nearly melting in his arms and she let out a trilling sort of noise as it swallowed over the end of her tail. She began to squirm again trying to signal that he could release her but Kili only tightened his hold. The water only reached his ankles and the last thing he wanted was to find her in the morning washed up on shore like some dead fish. No, he was going to make sure this thing made it back into water she could swim in, and pray to whomever was out there that she did not turn around and kill him.

When the water reached his knees, he crouched a bit, letting her side gills sink into the water. She breathed deeply, and Kili could feel the ends of the gills fluttering against his sides. He crouched down so that the water now rested around his chest and pulled and tugged at him as the tides moved. Carefully he slipped his hands away from her, but she did not move. She looked exhausted, and on the verge of unconsciousness. He wrapped his arms around her waist so she would not float away and allowed her to rest.

He had no idea what he was doing at this point. Here he was saving one of the things that had attacked them and most likely killed his companions. Yet he could not see her as a killer. She was not like them, did not move like them or act like them, didn’t even look like them. That was how he justified keeping her from floating away and becoming shark food then. He tried to reason that he could use her as a way to maybe find the others. Maybe they weren’t all dead, and she could take him to the few still alive. It was highly unlikely, but he needed some other excuse to keep watch over her beyond simply feeling bad.

She stirred moments later, after Kili’s fingers and toes had gone prune-y and he had begun shivering in the chilled water. Kili loosened his grip around her middle just in time to feel her rip away from him and out into the water. She whipped and twisted around in the shallows until she twisted around him and surfaced to look him in the eye, her tail wrapped lightly around him.

The voice in his head had him nearly falling back into the dark waves because it was _hers_ and it was in _his_ head. His reaction seemed to amuse her because she laughed both outside and inside his head a bright musical thing that left Kili torn between feeling giddy and terrified.

He could feel her then, her mind. Like the edge of a bubble pressed against his skull. He could feel small bits of her emotions. Elation for her capture, curiosity for the human, and something else she had tucked away so he could not fully grasp it. He tried though, pushing at the bubble lightly with his mind, then a little harder.

Her vocal hiss startled him and he pulled back. She glared at him, baring her fangs and gave his mind a stern prod. He flinched physically and felt his fear begin to return. Not only did she have teeth and claws, she had her mind to harm him. Even if he tried to run she could attack him with just a thought and leave him as harmless as she was on the beach.

“You promised not to kill me.” He said firmly, he needed to look strong, fearless.

_Did I?_ Her voice was quiet and calculating and the sensation of it in his head made him shudder.

“I saved your life!” He gasped when her tail suddenly squeezed him, “Don’t you creatures have any form of honor?”

The tail’s crushing force relaxed and he nearly slumped with relief. She tilted her head again looking him over once more. He could feel her mind preparing to speak, the bubble shifting and turning with new emotions. Curiosity was the strongest but like a flash it was replaced with anger. Her tail squeezed around him again, not enough to hurt but enough to send a spike of fear right through his being.

He saw the flash of scales in the waters as two of the land walkers appeared hissing and screeching as they did. She hissed and screeched back, showing that they were the ones who caused her sudden shift in mood. Her fans flared and she lashed out at one who tried to grab at Kili. The other darted around towards him and she swiped again, her claws meeting flesh and leaving long, deep gouges in the others shoulder. They hissed at her and she returned the gesture.

He could sense her talking, a faint echo of words in her bubble. She had to be speaking to them or rather yelling at them. The one she had injured said something to startle her and her fans flared wide. Her tail hugged him tighter before Kili found himself being forced under the water and rocketed away from the coast.

For a moment it was brilliant to watch her move, how seamless and natural it was. He could feel her tail moving against his legs completely unbothered by his added weight. Far too quickly though his amazement was changed with a pressing need. Kili began clawing at her as his lungs began to burn as his need for air grew stronger and stronger. She paused looking him over confusion coloring her face. Kili clawed at her more trying to break free, trying to do anything so that he could get a breath. His lungs seemed to constrict until finally they gave out and he inhaled water.

This startled the creature, Kili could feel her alarm in some weird disconnected way. She began moving faster But Kili took no notice as the darkness began to take him as the water he had so loved killed him. As he began to fade out he was shoved into the open air and something slammed against his chest. He choked turning over and vomiting the water out of his lungs and gasping in the sweet briny air. He vomited several more times, seeing nothing beyond the stone where the wicked water poured out from his lungs.

He could hear her though, as he wretched and coughed and gasped, a quiet voice in the back of his head soothing him with words that moved from English to something else entirely. He knew he should be frightened, she had almost killed him, but he was too tired to care and too wrung out as he fell against the stone.

Kili closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone show love for my beautiful wonderful beta who edited this chapter sick as a dog. she is the most kindest wonderfulness person ever. Send her all your love and cold medicine!   
> comments and kudos are the sea water in my gills and I do try to take any and all suggestions into consideration when it comes to writing. Love you all!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Promised not to hurt you.” She said finally, before she sank below the water and was out of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again lovely readers! *hugs everyone* I am uploading this at an obnoxiously late hours because I and my Beta have lost the meaning of the term sleep. This is the second and last full Kiliel chapter. There will be a bit more in the next one but most defiantly Bagshield for the most part. 
> 
> Also wanted to point out that I got some really nice messages over the last chapter and I just wanted to say THAT I LOVE YOU ALL SO VERY MUCH (and you may or may not be rewarded with smut in the future) I mean. . . *cough* Though seriously, I love all your comments they make me so happy and inspire me so much even if they are only 'good chapter' XD  
> Finally a big BIG thank you to lavulin98 for suggesting the idea of merpeople near the beginning it was a wonderful idea and I'm so glad I included it in my story.  
> okay I'm done read the fic now

Day one:

Kili awoke alone and in the dark, where he sat for the next several hours. There was no light; the air was stale, meaning that this cave was likely closed off with an exit far below the surface of the water. He could try and swim, but the risk of getting lost underwater was a nightmare each pirate faced. He was not about to turn fears into truth. So he sat and he waited, curled up against the back wall of the cave. A little exploration showed he was on a small ledge, a very small ledge. It was most likely the only one in this place. There was little else for him to do.

He found himself watching the water. There were small fish darting all about and provided a decent distraction. With each movement from the little creatures the water would light up a brilliant bright blue, leaving lingering trails of light before fading into the darkness. Kili began tossing rocks into the water and watching the water illuminate as it sank down to the depths and out of sight.

That was until one of the rocks tossed itself back up. Kili leapt back as the deep waters below suddenly flared to life. The light grew until it filled the cave with its dim glow and the creature surfaced ever so slightly from the water. Her eyes reflected in the lights like an animal’s gleaming against the blue as she sized him up.

He could _feel_ her mind brushing against his. That little bubble that lead promise to a mind not his own. It frightened Kili. It wasn’t natural, wasn’t normal. She seemed to be able to tell that as well because the pressure of her mind pulled back, leaving Kili’s blissfully solitary. It must have been a two-way road, then. That only shook Kili more. Not only was her foreign mind filtering words and emotions into his mind, his was doing the same back. He could do nothing to stop it, either.

She again seemed to pick up on his fear because she slipped below the water keeping just under the surface as she twisted and spiraled around. The light grew bright once more and Kili couldn’t help his fascination. The surface did not ripple, as she moved no more than an inch below it, like she was trapped below. The illusion did not last long. A moment later she dived down and the resurfaced her hands gripping the ledge so she could pull herself up onto the stone.

Kili scooted back as quickly as possible, trying to keep as much space between them as feasible. She tilted her head from one side to the other looking at him. Her tail twitched back and forth in the water keeping it aglow. She reached out a hand, her fingers stretching out to reveal thin webbing. He jerked his leg back out of her reach.

She lashed out before Kili could take his next breath. Her fingers wrapped around his ankle, feeling much like an iron shackle before she yanked, nearly dragging him into the water. He cried out, attempting to kick away from her.

This was it, he thought, she was going to drag him down by his foot and drown him. He could feel his heart stuttering in his chest. He gasped and clawed at the rock, kicking his leg out franticly against her shoulder. She tolerated it for a moment before with a snarl she grabbed his other leg. He lurched forward planning to claw at whatever he could. He wasn’t going to go without a fight. She sneered again and tugged, pulling him fully into the water. He gasped before the water overtook him and forced his eyes open. She was in his face then and she jerked back as if she was the one frightened.

She grabbed at his shoulders and forced him up onto the surface. He gasped in the briny air as she helped him back onto the platform. When he sure she was not going to drag him back under he turned around, realizing she had backed far away from the ledge. The water radiated with light, but he could only just see her eyes just above the surface. She swam forward a bit and Kili quickly pressed himself into the stone wall.

Her mind brushed against his ever so slightly.

She was _concerned_ about him. Felt _bad_ for scaring the shit out of him. He sneered at the emotions and she retreated both mentally and physically, slipping below the surface and out of sight. Kili crawled forward searching the water and even daring to stick his hand in to light it up to see if she was simply lurking out of sight.

She was not, Kili was alone.

Day 2:

She was there when Kili woke next. She hovered at the edges of the water, just her eyes visible. She slid through the water slowly and Kili watched her until she reached the ledge and tossed something onto the stone before slipping back. Kili eyed it before realizing it was a coconut. He snatched it up and examined it quickly. It seemed un-tampered with, not that he could really tell in such poor lighting. Still, he had had little to eat since the evening before last. He scooted to the edge and with a few good hits cracked it and quickly drank the liquid that spilled out from it before ripping it open and clawing at the white meat inside.

All the while, she watched from a distance tilting her head this way and that. She began to inch closer and Kili kept a close eye on her. She made a point to keep her arms down and only leave her nose and up above the surface. By the time he had scratched out most of his meal from one side of the coconut she was resting her chin on the stone. He scooted back a bit, but only to rest against the wall as he ate.

In a flash that had Kili jumping to his feet her arm busted from the water and snatched at the abandoned coconut half. She swam back quickly and tilted it this way and that before picking at the remaining white within. She eyed Kili before she stuck the small bit into her mouth.

The reaction was instant and left Kili smiling. Her nose wrinkled up and she bared her fangs at the air, shaking her head back and forth with disgust before she coughed and spit, trying to remove the taste. She dived below the surface and after a flare of light she resurfaced with a wriggling fish, which she quickly ripped into. The relief that crossed her face was nearly as funny as her look of disgust. She looked to Kili and wrinkled her nose again, realizing he was still eating it.

“Not a fan, are you?” He chuckled and she hissed, taking a large bite of her meal. “Don’t blame you. Not a big fan of it myself. But food is food, and I ain’t saying no to that.”

She dived again and resurfaced with a new fish, she swam forward and offered it to Kili who quickly laughed and shook his head. She tilted her head again before she withdrew her hand and bit into it herself. She chewed thoughtfully and Kili could again feel the brush of her mind.

He could feel her contentness over the fish and the residual disgust at the coconut, as well as her own curiosity of Kili’s words. Why did he eat the nasty coconut instead of the fish?

“You understand me?” Kili asked and she lifted her gaze, “You knew what I was saying?” He clarified and she began to laugh before she finished her fish and disappeared once more.

Day 3:

“What in the hell are you doing?” Kili gasped, jerking away from the creature who had decided it was wise to wait for him to awake by putting no more than an inch or two between them.

Her side fans – ears? – flare out in surprise and she slips below the water for a moment before resurfacing. Kili notes there are a few more coconuts to the side and was about to grab at one before she was once more at the ledge her nails clicking against the stone. She reached out a hand and Kili drew away. She hissed, but didn’t snatch at him again. Instead he felt her mind and for a moment he was left with the strange sensation of seeing himself through another’s eyes. The image then focused on his foot and then cut off.

“Foot.”

Kili stares at her in awe, which seems to please her greatly as she grins and repeats the word again. Carefully Kili holds out his leg and she carefully take his foot and begins to look over it spreading his toes, watching as he wiggled them and moves his ankle. She asks the same of his hands, which she compares to her own and making curious faces when she realizes he lacks the webbing she has.

After a while she retreats and simply watches him eat while she kept the water aglow for him to see. He begins explaining what various appendages are in his mind and he can almost feel her mind absorbing it all. She quickly begins repeating them back vocally which quickly expands into other words and meanings.

“I’m Kili.” Kili said and she tilted her head, trying the words on her tongue and frowning in confusion. “It’s a name. Do you have something like that?”

“Tauriel.” She says at once.

“It’s nice to meet you Tauriel.” He says.

Day 4:

It continues on where the other left off. Going over words and thoughts and listening while Tauriel speaks each one and commits them to memory. Eventually, she climbs up onto the ledge and sits with him for a time while they continue on their broken conversation. Kili manages to talk Tauriel into trying the coconut again, which results in the same fantastic expressions from the day before.

It quickly ends, though, when something else appears below the surface of the water. She lets out an odd sound before she dives into the water and forcing whatever it was back out through the tunnel far below. Kili waits for her to return, but she does not.

Day 5:

Kili gets the guts to ask Tauriel about her tail and she seems surprised, before she quickly climbs onto the ledge and rolling onto her back to lean against the wall as Kili did. He hesitated at first still uncertain of what she really had planned for him. She clicked at him urging him forward and he touched on of the slightly transparent fins.

It flairs out and flexed around his finger, far more mobile than any normal fish fin. He moves to each of the fins, watching as they flex and follow his fingers. Even her tail fan moves with the same freedom as the gossamer fins. He continues to her tail and feels across the arches and bows of her tail. Like a seahorse, but with thick seal like skin, no scales. He could feel the cartilage that created the ridges and he watched as she flexed and the ridges disappeared, leaving behind nothing but smooth skin. Under it all he could feel the sheer muscle of it. Every little movement created a ripple of muscles down the tail.

He poked at her fan-ears a bit, watching as they twitched and wiggled like a cat’s and the twin fins on her back that flared out and stretched like the sails on the ship. It concluded with her trying to explain in her broken words about the other types that lived below the water. Those with scales, those with skin, others that resembled dolphins and so on. Kili was nearly as fascinated as she was about him. He also felt cheated that none of the stories told included anything beyond a normal fish tail.

“What was the one who came into the cave yesterday?” Kili asked, which startled her. She had slipped back into the water to get a much-needed breath. She twisted to face him, sending up a spray of glowing blue water.

“Like me.” She said carefully and Kili arched a brow.

“Does anyone else in your . . . pod . . . know about me?” Kili asked and she bowed her head, “Are you going to get in trouble for keeping me here?”

“They hurt you!” She said sharply, “kill you if known.” Her fins flare in a rather aggressive manner. “They not hurt you. I promised.”

“I can’t stay here forever, you know.” and she hisses, baring her sharpened teeth at him, “that one already knows you are hiding something. How long before the others notice it as well?” He demands and she sinks into the water so nothing but her eyes are visible. “It’ll take one day that you show up late or leave too early and then they’ll find me.”

“No! Mine!” She snarled snapping he teeth together, “Will not touch you.”

Kili leans back rubbing his hands through his salt-coated hair, “Even if you do manage to keep them away . . . I am not made for this sort of life.” He speaks slowly, fearing if he upset her more she might simply do away with him. “The dark, the coconuts. A human can’t live with that. Sure, I’m fine now, but it’ll just be like you on the beach.”

She looks away then the water lighting up as her air disrupts it. “Promised not to hurt you.” She said finally, before she sank below the water and was out of sight.

Day 6:

Kili wakes to a few coconuts. As he cracks one open he watched the water waiting for it to light up.

It never does.

Day 7:

Kili is awoken when a wave of water nearly shoved him into the stone wall. He coughs and he sputters rubbing at his face to remove the stinging liquid. She doesn’t wait, though, and is at once on the ledge, yanking him up onto his knees.

“What in the hell Tauriel?” He demands but she only trills. He tries to open his eyes but is quickly forced to close them once more. He begins to curse the water before he realizes that the pain is coming because the cave is suddenly painfully bright.

“Light!” She declares trying to lift his head to look up at something, but he draws his head away roughly.

“Give me a second. My eyes aren’t used to it.” Kili covers his eyes, but he wants desperately to look. There was light, actual light. He remembers days when he cursed the sun for its harsh rays and now all he wants to do is kiss it.

But he knows better and he waits. Slowly letting light filter in through his fingers allowing his eyes to adjust. He can feel Tauriel thinking again, that brush of her mind now so familiar. Can nearly see her twitch her head from side to side as if seeing him from a different angle will make her understand.

Finally, Kili is able to open his eyes and looks around the cave. Though he has little time to admire before he is being forced to look up by Tauriel’s insistent hands. His eyes scan the rough ceiling, not nearly as tall as he had once thought them. His gaze traveled until it landed on a hole that went right through the stone and into the open air, he can even see the edge of a palm leaf swaying lazily in the breeze.

Kili inhaled deeply, feeling the fresh air fill his lungs and lighten his spirit that he hadn’t realize had become so heavy. He looks at Tauriel who beams at him brightly, looking so proud of herself and yet so very tired.

“Did you do this?” He asked and she nodded. In this new light he could see the bright auburn of her hair and the heavy circles around her eyes.

“Yes. Rock in hole, block out light. No rock, more light.” She said looking up into it.

“You could have gotten yourself killed.” Kili scolded his eyes trailing down to take in the scratches and scrapes that now cross her front. He reaches forward and touches the edge of particularly bad gash across her collar and she hisses, drawing back, “Look at you, all beat up.”

Tauriel looked down at herself and then back up at Kili. Her eyes look over him for a nearly uncomfortable amount of time. She does not tilt her head, nor can he feel her mind anymore. “Keep Kili safe.” She said quietly, looking up. Kili follows her gaze

“Get Kili to false land.”

That snaps Kili to attention and he stares at her mouth wide as he realizes what she is saying. She takes her time looking back to him but smiles a bit, more sad than happy. “Water not safe. They smell you. Must go up.” She points to the hole in the ceiling, “go to false land, go far away.”

Kili’s excitement crashes all at once, “I can’t.”

“Why?” she demands

“I can’t control that ship on my own. “

“Other human on false land.” She says again catching Kili off guard.

So Bilbo is still out there, is still alive. That brings joy to Kili that he does not even know how to comprehend. Their little pirate prince, surviving against all odds. It changes little, though, and he quickly shakes his head again.

“That isn’t enough. It’s a big ship, I need my crew.” He bows his head, fear removing any warmth the sunlight had granted him, “Are they even still alive?” He can barely speak above a whisper and feels his heart sink as she bows her head sullenly.

“Yes.” She says just as quiet, “but guarded by many.” She shakes her head.

“I need them Tauriel. They are the only way I can get out of here alive.”

She bows her head her, eyebrows crinkling together as she thinks. Kili can feel the rush of thoughts and even sees brief images of the crew in a rather similar predicament but with three times as many mer . . . Things watching over them. She seems to come to a conclusion because the thoughts stop all at once and Kili’s mind is left spinning at the sudden loss.

“Promised Kili safe.”

With that she sinks into the water and Kili is once again left alone.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He peered down into the dimmed cave and felt his heart stop as his eyes caught sight of another mer creature staring up at him with wide eyes. He hissed diving below the surface and suddenly surging upward his claws scraping against the stone around the tunnel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Crawls quietly from my cave* Is a sorry acceptable for this wait? I had such horrible writers block and could get nothing out that I remotely liked. This version is currently un-betad as my lovely beta's birthday was yesterday (I LOVE YOU SO MUCH MY DEAR!) So she deserves a lovely break. I will get started on the next chapter asap and will not wait a whole month to do it I swear! Please do not hate me!

“Bil-bo?” The quite voice catches him off guard and he freezes where he stands. Looking over the map in Thorin’s room. It is female and therefore really not anything he wants to get anywhere near. He waits to hear the creature slither across the deck, the scrapping of scales against wood. When it becomes quite Bilbo carefully creeps to the half open door, careful to stay out of sight, to peer out.

“Bil-bo?” He can see her and is rather perplexed to realize she is not anything like the others who have landed on deck. Her tail is not smooth but waved, her fin are delicate and transparent not thick and muscled. She tilts her head this way and that holding herself torso up with her hands, her tail obviously useless without water. She drags herself forward, awkward and slow trying to see up into the crow’s nest.

“Bil-bo?” She asks again.

It frightens him, how does she know his name? Where did she hear it? Was it beaten out of one of the others? The idea makes him shutter and he steps back, the floor boards squeaking under him. He curses as he can hear her whipping around to look at the door and struggling to drag herself towards it her tail slapping against the wood.

He stumbles back to frightened to rush forward and close the door. He scrambled to the back of the room and grabs the sword he had placed on the bed. He points it at the door and waits. The dragging sound continues until it reaches the outside off the door and then stops. He holds his breath but it remains silent until one of the door knobs jiggles even though there is no need to open the one shut door.

“Bil-bo?” her face appears then and he stiffens. Her eyes light up and she carefully pushes the ajar door open fully. “Bil-bo!” She clicks excitedly, “Tauriel.” She touches her chest before scooting into the room a bit. “Friend.” She adds before becoming distracted by the room.

“How do you know my name?” He demanded.

“Kili.” She says lifting up a boot and turning it this way and that as she rests on her elbow. “Help Kili, protect Kili. Need Bil-bo.” She drops the footwear and looks to Bilbo her head tilting as she registers the blade. “Tauriel, help” She said.

“Yea like you helped my friends back on the beach?” He demanded.

The fans at the side of her head fold back and she looks away. “Not like me.” She said slowly and she lifted her tail displaying the weird shape of it. Bilbo looked over the large bands of brown and speckled white, the delicate fins that twitched across her back. She did not look a thing like those that had hunted him the past week.

“Kili is alive?”

“Yes.” Her lips pressed into a thin line of determination. “Bring him. Then help. Put small land in water.” She pointed somewhere out of sight but Bilbo figured a small land meant a life boat. She began scooting back her chest heaving as she moved her body in a space she was not meant to occupy.

Bilbo followed a bit more curiously making sure to keep the sword between himself and the fish. For a moment he thought about helping her but quickly decided against it when her tail slapped against the wood in a moment of frustration. By the noise alone he could tell that one good smack would be enough to kill him. Still, he was kind enough to open the one hinged bit of railing, normally used for boarding at ports, for her to slip through. Which she did and hit the water with a loud splash that had him grabbing for the rigging to pull himself up a bit. Just in case. When she surfaced she lifted her hand and waved.

“Get Kili, stay.” She said and before Bilbo to respond she was gone slipping through the water. Bilbo was able to watch her in the clear water for as long as he could manage before she disappeared into the deeper water around the island bend.

And there he waited, clinging to the rigging waiting for the trap to be sprung and from him to be swarmed and killed.

Even when time passed and nothing happening, he still waited.

*******

Tauriel surfaced and Kili grinned at her and she quickly returned it. He scooted back as she flung herself onto the ledge. She looked a bit pail and Kili almost told her to return to the water until she was rested but she was already in motion. She rolled onto her back and her tail was wrapping around his middle like a serpent. He squirmed but already she was lifting him off the ground and carefully urging him towards the hole in the ceiling.

“Go to false land, small . . . b-boat waiting.” She grunted and Kili grabbed at the walls of the hole pulling himself up when her tail could not lift him. “Bil-bo, help.”

“We need the others.” Kili said looking down best he could in the narrow tunnel.

“Yes, Bil-bo help!” She growled shoving his feet up so that he was scrambling to pull himself up and brace himself against the stone so he would not fall. When he was secure her tail retreated and she quickly slipped into the water. “Go, run, fast.” She urged before disappearing below the surface.

Kili did not need to be told twice and he inched his way up the stone becoming warmer and warmer the closer to the surface he got. The tunnel was only a few feet long but it was enough to exhaust Kili with so little nutrients in him. He paused only once to catch his breath and looked down seeing how far he really was.

He peered down into the dimmed cave and felt his heart stop as his eyes caught sight of another mer creature staring up at him with wide eyes. He hissed diving below the surface and suddenly surging upward his claws scraping against the stone around the tunnel. Kili began moving quickly glancing down every few seconds. He was still trying to grab at him his claws scraping for purchase on the inside of the hole. He seemed to realize there was no way he would catch Kili like that and with a final snarled disappeared below the surface.

Kili could imagine him sending out word to the others and the swarm of them surging over the water and ripping him to pieces. The thought spurred him forward the last few feet and he dragged himself out onto the stone and got to his feet. He was surprised how close he had been to the boat, he only had a short distance to a lifeboat attached to a rope that lead to the main boat where Bilbo waited.

“Bilbo!” Kili cried out gratefully unable to contain himself as he waved his arms wide and started for the waiting boat. He tripped twice in the sand as he ran but didn’t let it slow him. He wanted the boat, wanted his friend and most of all wanted some real food.

He all but fell into the boat feeling the course familiar grain of the wood. He knew he needed to start rowing but he needed to breath, regain a bit of strength before- the boat jerked to life and he scrambled to his knees fearing the worst. When he looked up he could see Bilbo straining to pull at the rope attached to the boat through the railing. The process was pathetically slow and jerky but Bilbo seemed determined to get Kili on the boat one way or another.

“A little help would be nice.” Bilbo grunted after a moment and Kili jumped to help grabbing at the paddles and began rowing towards the boat. He looked back ever few moments to make sure Bilbo was there and then all at once he was clinging to the rigging.

Kili whipped back around as the boat suddenly forced into the water by the golden creatures from before. He cried out scrambling back and crying out for Bilbo as it grabbed at his ankle. Kili kicked at its face struggling to free himself as it drug him back towards the water.

“Kili!” Bilbo shouted and something thumped into the bat beside him.

Kili grabbed at the dagger and lashed out at the creature. He hissed and fell back into the water and Kili wasted no time grabbing at the ores and moving the boat closer to safety. Bilbo was pulling at the rope again both struggling as the creature circled round again and charged for the boat once more. Bilbo cried out once more and Kili watched as another came rocketing through the water. It slammed into the golden one with a hideous screech both twisting into the water that was quickly turning pale pink.

“Stop staring and start rowing you idiot!” Bilbo cried and Kili scrambled once more to row as quickly as he could. The golden creature broke free from Tauriel and clawed at the boat dragging it below the surface and adding several more heavy gallons of water to the boat.

Tauriel appeared her claws digging into the other’s side gills and yanking him back into the water. Kili pulled at the ores again and with a cry of relief he felt the back of the boat thud against the main ship. He grabbed at the rope and pulled himself up. Bilbo was reaching out for him and Kili was almost there, if he could just. . . reach . . . a little. . .

“No!” Bilbo cried as Kili was yanked from the rope by the golden creature and down into the water.

Bilbo could only watch as it fled with Kili struggling all the way. Tauriel was hot on his tail her claws out clawing at the other tails. Bilbo rushed to the other side of the boat as the two disappeared around the bow. He nearly flung himself over the railing as the two appeared thrashing in the water. Tauriel had latched onto the other’s tail and ranking down its length, the water clouding with blood again. For a moment he could see nothing but the furious cloud of the fight. Kili surfaced a moment later a distance away gasping and coughing and swimming back towards the boat.

“Go Kili go!” Bilbo cried scrambling for another rope and throwing it out as far as he could manage. The two fighting creature broke part and both began swarming towards the flailing pirate. Bilbo cried out again as Kili was dragged under. The creature then continued forward Pulling Kili along and then all at once both were in the air and landing on the boat with a heavy thud.

“Up! Up!” Tauriel cried shoving Kili away from her. Bilbo was already working his way up the rigging and grabbed at Kili dragging him up with himself. Kili grabbed at the robes and clumsily pulled himself up. Another thump echoed and both looked down as the Gold one rolled over onto his stomach and snarled.

“No! Legolas No!” Tauriel cried grabbing at him and keeping him from dragging himself any closer. “Stop stop.” Tauriel gasped.

The other hissed clawing at her and trying to shove her off, “Traitor!” He suddenly cried out, “Traitor, Liar!” He lunged at her and forced her onto her back.

“No no, promised!” Tauriel struggled against the larger creature and Bilbo had to all but hold Kili to the ropes to prevent him from getting anywhere near the two beasts. “Promised Kili, protect Kili!” she clawed at his face forcing him away from her. “He saved me.”

“You saved her?” Bilbo demanded looking to Kili.

“She was stranded on land. She was dying, I could just let her-“He cut off at Bilbo’s glare, “you wouldn’t understand! You are just some stuck up pampered prince!” Kili shoved him back nearly knocking Bilbo from the ropes. He dropped down and rushed over to the female creature.

“And I will continue to protect her.” He added grabbing at a sword Bilbo had left on the deck. He pointed the blade at the golden one. He stared up at Kili his tail slapping against the ground though he did not move simply watched the pirate with a curious gleam in his eyes.

“Saved. Tauriel.” He asked carefully tilting his way that reminded him of Tauriel.

“Yes!” Tauriel hissed, “Stuck on land. He . . . he put me back.” She gasped wincing as she looked at a deep wound on her chest. She rolled onto her stomach.

“Fine, he is safe now, go.” The golden one snapped pointing to the water.

“No, others will come. Needs his pod.” She motioned to the ship and the golden one hissed furiously and the conversation continued on without words. Kili could feel her anger and her thoughts the connection still not broke between them. Though he felt suddenly unsettled as he began to feel the others thoughts through Tauriel’s mind.

Both were furious and arguing back and forth flashes of images layering over one another. Images of his crew of another grand creature and dozens of other fighting for focus. For a while the creatures seemed to hold sway but slowly the images of his crew, of himself and Bilbo began to win over until the images flickered out and Kili was able to focus on the world around them.

“How?” Legolas, the golden one demanded.

“Distraction.” An image of a massive shark like creature flared to life in all their eyes. It was not like the images of smaug, this thing was bulkier more a head with teeth than a sea serpent of death. Still it inspired no less fear in the two humans who gasped out at the sight of the giant teeth and beady eyes and the very realization that a creature like that only knew how to kill.

“No! You cannot, you’re hurt it’ll kill you.” Kili grasped at Tauriel, “There has to be something else to do. A normal shark for heaven’s sake.” She shook her head and pulled his arms away.

“No, sharks are easy, not enough time. Need the mother.” He patted his hands. “Look for the stone, for the hole and get your pod. Get out and get safe.” She scooted back and looked to the golden one who nodded, much to Kili’s dismay.

“You surly cannot agree to this?!” He demanded.

“Must keep promise.” He said firmly and scooted towards the water. “Wait for call, then go.” He ordered and the fell from the boat. Tauriel followed after and Kili was followed her.

“Come back alive.” He said. “Come back, promise me.”

The creature only smiled a bit before she rolled into the water and quickly followed after the other, both disappearing beneath the surface. Kili watched them go his heart torn and he looked to Bilbo has he climbed down.

“Come on, we need to eat. Be ready just in case this goes belly up.” He tugged at his arm and for a moment Kili hesitated before he drew back looking out to the water as if she might reappear. “Come on Kili, trust me those things aren’t easy to kill, She should be fine.”

Bilbo shook his head at dismay as Kili followed him below deck slightly dazed. Neither exchanged much for words as they ate and readied for the inevitable. When both were fed and clothed in something fresh and light they added was weapons they dared before settling on the deck to wait. Again they were met with silence and they stared out into the water wondering what on earth the sign itself would be. Bilbo became restless and began to pace as the sun began to set and hung heavy over the horizon. If this were to happen in the dark it would only make it that much harder.

The sign came as a frighteningly familiar echoing cry. Both males made for the rigging as the cry filled the air as if the week had not happened and both were still on the sand. They waited for the sound of the creatures swarming the deck but when none came they looked out to the water.

“There!” Bilbo shouted pointing towards a portion of the water which had suddenly swarmed to life. For a while they could only watch as the water nearly boiled at the activity. Every so often one would leap from the water or the flash of a massive fin.

“We have to go now.” Bilbo jumped down and grabbed at Kili who still stared out, “Now Kili.”

“But Tauriel. You saw that fin . . .”

“And if you stand here and do nothing then her death will mean nothing, now come on!” He yanked at the younger man before working his way back down the side of the boat and into the smaller one.

Kili followed a moment later and both rowed towards the shore and started across the sand, “I was in a rock cave with a hole in the top. I can only assume they are in something similar. Look for a large rock like . . . thing.” He said stopping as he came across his own prison.

“I saw something similar to that while I was running from the boar, I don’t think there was a hole but it could be a start.” Bilbo offered and Kili urged him forward.

Both fled through the trees coming across what Bilbo had claimed to see and as he had stated there was no opening. The rock was large though and they followed up it until something distantly echoed from the ground.

“Bofur?” Kili called and everything fell silent.

“Kili?” A faint voice called again.

“Yes! Keep talking!” Bilbo called following after the faded voices, “Come on keep talking.” He urged when there was no response.

“Bilbo?” It was the captain his voice confused, any other words were drowned out as the others rose to help in their finding.

The two chased after the voices as they echoed seemingly from nowhere. The sun had fallen only making their searching harder as they worked up and down the stone finding nothing and still hearing their voices. Bilbo began to panic slightly, the furious cries were still in the distance the fight was still in progress but their time was ticking and felt as if they had only moments left.

“Can you see the hole?” Bilbo demanded during one of the lulls in the cries, “Anything you can tell from it.”

“Sand!” Nori spoke up, “Sand falls in all the time.”

“Shrubs!” Fili called.

The two freed men exchanged looks before starting for the shrubs nearly ripping them up as they went before Kili let out a victorious cry ripping away the leaves of a massive bush to reveal a man sized hole. Bilbo dropped the rope from his neck and secured it to the nearest tree before looking to Kili.

“I can go down.”

“No, this is my crew my-“

“You look like shit Kili, there is no way I am risking you going down the rope and not being able to come up. I doubt your fish friend would be able to help you again.” He added harshly and Kili looked away his cheeks flaring, “Now keep watch.” Bilbo ordered before grabbing the rope and carefully working his way down.

“Ki- Bilbo?” Again the captain’s surprised and highly confused voice met Bilbo’s ears and he looked down from where he dangled below the high ceiling to the crew illuminated only by the glowing moss on the walls.

“Stop acting so surprised.” Bilbo growled sliding down and landing neatly on the rocks, “I had it easy, these things can’t climb up. Once I got to the rigging I was safe and sound.” He moved from pirate to pirate hacking away their confines and urging them one by one up the rope and to freedom.

“Where have the monsters gone?” Thorin murmured in Bilbo’s ear.

“To fight a bigger one. I’m not sure how much time we have so the faster they get out the better. Once we get to the boat we should be fine, if they come after us we just need to climb the rigging.” He said quietly watching the dark water tensing at every ripple and splash.

It took hardly five minutes to get the whole crew up. Bilbo’s eyes when to the sea at once the water still turned but not nearly to the extreme that they had signaling that the fight was coming to an end. Bilbo began calling for the pirates to follow him which was promptly ignored by everyone. Bilbo looked desperately to the water finding it even calmer. He then turned to Thorin who was looking out to the water as well and when they met gazes Thorin raised his voice over the others.

“To the ship, now.”

Bilbo couldn’t help his sigh of relief when everyone began moving following after Kili and Bilbo. Both kept their gazes towards the ocean where the water continued to slosh and appeared darker than before, even in the moonlight. A few long forms lingered near the surface and Bilbo had no doubt that they were fallen of the colony. Kili slowed a bit as he too caught sight of the bodies and Bilbo had to grab his arm and drag him forward as he stared out into the water.

“She’ll be alright.” Bilbo hissed as Kili stumbled over a stone and he had to hall him back to his feet. “The last thing she would want is for us all to be killed getting to the boat.” Kili looked to Bilbo once more and pressed his lips into a thin line and nodded.

“Quickly now! Before they return and see us gone.” Kili called over the group.

***

Bilbo had never thought he would be happier to see that boat as they scrambled for the life boat and quickly got to work rowing. The colony was already heading back towards the land. The wing had picked up though, the promise of a storm and a nasty one at that, Bilbo hoped that they would get away from the islands before it and allow the storm to put distance between them and the creatures.

“Up Bilbo let’s go.” Bofur pulled him up by an arm and Bilbo grabbed blindly for the rope and began to pull himself up and fell upon the deck with a relived sigh. They were far from completely safe but much closer than he had hoped they would be at this point.

Thorin seemed to realize this too as he wasted no time shouting out orders for the crew while working with a few others to hoist the anchor up. Bilbo stayed back watching them move. The first sails dropped and the boat lurched a bit as the wind caught hold of them. They would have to be pulled up quickly once into open water but for the moment they were their escape. Other began running about to secure things while Thorin took his place at the ship’s wheel and turned to towards the open water. Bilbo watched the island and felt his heart freeze as he saw a handful of the land crawlers slither across the sand their heads tilting to look upon the fleeing boat.

“Faster Thorin! We need to get out of here faster!” Bilbo called pushing away from the railing as the creatures rushed back towards the water. “We need to move now!” He shouted rushing up to the wheel.

“This is not like one of your fancy ships Princeling. She does not bow before the commands of man.” Thorin growled.

“She’s going to bow when we have a hundred monsters clawing at her sides!” Bilbo snapped

Thorin glared down at the younger male before he looked back to the crew and ordered them faster before wrenching the wheel to one side. Bilbo stumbled as the Boat leaned dangerously to one side as it turned wind ripping at the sails and urging them forward. Bilbo grabbed for the nearest thing to keep him steady and did not even register his grasp into cloth before he looked up are realized he was nose to nose with the captain.

“I erm . . . S-sorry-“

“Get below deck prince before you get yourself killed.” Thorin growled.

Then the screeching began once more.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " I know the terms of my time on this ship and the consequences if payment was not reached. I would like to renegotiate those terms.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is here! A little shorter than I expected but if I would of continued any more it would of been massively long and take faaar to long to do. I will also be deleting the announcement chapter here in a few days. Or do something with it as those comments on that ave been incredibly inspiring and heart warming and I don't want to lose those just yet.

 

“Look alive!”  Thorin shouted, “Fili, Kili get that sail down, Now!”

Bilbo clung to the stairs that lead below deck.  Never had he seen everyone move so quickly and with so few orders being shouted out by one person or another.  Fili and Kili swung about the masts like acrobats freeing and securing lines with Ori while other yanked up anchors and tied things down for the inevitable rough waters ahead.  He turned to look into the water and felt his head go light at the raging mass of water coming their way.

He recalled reading a book on a fish call a piranha in some far off land.  At a single drop a blood they would swarm and could clean the meat off of an animal in the water within seconds.  He had only seen pictures of single fish but he was sure that those swarms looked something like this.  So tightly clustered together several were forced into the air with flashing fangs and whipping tails.  Bilbo forced himself to the railings edge and could see faster ones darting ahead of the swarm one or two were already digging their claws into the side of the ship.  This was only one side and already there were . . . hundreds.

“We have to get onto the rigging!” Bilbo shouted.  His words were ignored, drowned out by the screeching of the beasts and their single minded focus on their tasks.  He grabbed for the first pirate he saw, Dori, and was quickly shoved back with a growl.  He tried several others, even trying to Fili for the few seconds his feet were on deck and found himself on his ass each and every time.  His heart was thrashing in his chest. The creatures should be swarming the deck yet the water had fallen still around the ship.  They were planning something, who knew how many were below that dark water preparing for something none of them would survive. 

Still the screeching continued, even below the surface it rang through the air and was beginning to affect the crew.  Dwalin stumbled into Bofur and Bifur nearly knocked little Ori into the water with an untimely yank of a rope.  Was he the only one realizing that they were not out of danger?

He got to his feet and ran for the wheel were Thorin stood keeping the wheel cranked to the side and everyone off kilter because of it.  Bilbo grabbed at his arm and Thorin lifted and tossed him aside like he was little more than some scrap of fabric. 

“Get below deck you idiot!” He shouted kicking Bilbo back towards the stairs. 

“Captain!” Bilbo felt a thump and spun to see one of the overly eager fish things curled up on deck and hiss.  “Thorin!”  Bilbo scrambled to his feet and grabbed hold of one of Thorin’s braids and _yanked_.  Thorin cried out as Bilbo dragged him around to face the monster. 

The three stared at each other in an impasse.  Unsure of what to do.

The screeching stopped.

“What do we do?” Thorin breathed.

“The rigging, they can’t climb, and it’s hard for them to move on deck.”

The fish snarled and launched itself at the prince and the pirate and Thorin shoved Bilbo away before drawing a blade and ramming it through the thing’s chest.  Finally the crew had stilled watching the creature crumble to the deck with a dying hiss.  Though it was short lived, a new handful of creatures were now in the air and landing on deck with furious thuds. 

“Rigging now!” Thorin ordered yanking his sword from the creature and lifting Bilbo off his feet. 

He was tossed onto the rigging and Bilbo grabbed hold on instinct and began to climb.  When he reached the middle he paused to look around and found everyone safely out of reach and with only a few sporting fresh rips in their clothing.  Fish things dragged themselves around the deck, glaring and hissing up at the crew. 

Bilbo gasped as the boat lurched he own noise of surprise accompanied by others.  The boat had been grabbed by a currant and was slowly beginning pulled back out to open water.  A few more creatures landed on deck, some even attempted to pull themselves up on the rope.  None made it far, getting their torso off the deck and unable to go much farther with such massive tails holding them down. 

“How long do we have to be up here?” Nori called

“T-they normally don’t hang around t-too long.”  Bilbo breathed his heart rate already slowing down.  “They must dry out or something and have to go back into the water.  But there were hundreds of them, l-like piranhas.”

“You’ve seen a piranha?” Thorin questioned arching an eyebrow at him.

“Well . . . I’ve seen pictures?” He shrugged sheepishly.

Thorin shook his head, though it seemed a tad less condescending than it had before.  “You heard the land lover. Get comfortable boys, we’re here until these fish are gone.  Then we are taking the quickest current away from this blasted island.” 

“Good riddance.” Bofur scoffed, “Gunna have to take back my remark about the good luck you bring Bilbo.  I’ve seen some crazy things in these waters but mermaids?  Even I believed those to be legend.” 

The crew chuckled and Bilbo sagged against the rigging just glad to no longer be alone.  He looked over the ragged crew and turned around pulling himself the rest of the way up the rigging to the crow’s nest.  There within his nest he gathered some of the dried meat he had stored and stuffed as much of it into his shirt as possible.  He worked his way back down, forcing Thorin to scoot over a bit. 

“Figured you’ll need it.”  He dug into his shirt and pulled out one of the portions.

Thorin frowned and grabbed Bilbo’s shirt yanking it forward to look down, “Been having quite the feast?”  There was an edge to his tone as he returned his gaze to Bilbo.

“I haven’t take a portion more than the rations I’ve been given!”  Bilbo scoffed yanking his shirt back, “But I didn’t know if those creatures were going to be stalking the deck, if I’d be stuck up there for days or not.”  Bilbo motioned to the crow’s nest.

“You didn’t eat any more than your rations though?”  Thorin questioned with an arched eyebrow, obvious not believing.

“Count them if you like!”  Bilbo huffed crawling a bit lower, “Heads up!” Bilbo Shouted to Bombur and tossed one of the portions. “Pass them around I got plenty!” Bombur reached out for the meat only to watch it lose momentum and fall several feet before reaching him. 

Bilbo felt a flush crawl up his neck at the sudden laughter and Fili and Kili’s reenactment of his toss.  Though it was short lived as they took notice of the fish now crawling around the dried meat.  Two battened at it ripping away the parchment paper wrapped around it.  They sniffed and poked at it before one with silvery scales bit into it.  It let out a startled screech as the meat clung to its sharp teeth.  IT flailed throwing its head back and forth until the dried pork flew across the deck and landed by another handful of the creatures, who quickly made a point to avoid it. 

The pirates began laughing and mocking the creature who hissed and barred his fangs before retreating back into the water.  Bilbo snorted a bit too, the air of fear that had clouded his mind with them now seeming a bit less horrible.  Bilbo didn’t watch long though and grabbed for another and raised to try another toss.

“Let’s not waste any more.” Thorin snatched the portion from his hands.  Bilbo moved to protest but thought better of it as another fish creature . . . thing was now trying to shake the dried meat off its claws.  So instead he half sulked against the rigging as Thorin helped toss the portions to the crew.

Bilbo climbed back to his nest and dropped off the extra food and slumped against the side.  He even began to doze a bit when he was interrupted by Thorin climbing up and looking inside.  Bilbo flustered as the captain took in the mess of the crow’s nest.  When he looked at Bilbo the young prince was prepared for a lashing of words. 

“You built this?”

“I . . . well . . . I needed to keep out of the rain?”  Bilbo shifted uncomfortably. 

Thorin poked at the tarp that worked as his roof for the past few days and shifted through his hoard of good before climbing down.  Bilbo leaned down to watch him find a somewhat comfortable spot in the rigging.  The prince had expected more, the captain to rage or scoff at him.  He had made a point to find some flaw in any and everything he did on the ship.  Yet he got silence.  He didn’t know if he preferred this or the nit picking.

***

Eventually the creatures slunk back into the water, the island little more than a dot on the horizon.  Still, the crew waited until the ship was cast in darkness before they dared to get down.  Thorin began barking orders returning to the wheel to steer the ship properly away from the island and the creatures.  Only then did he allow his crew to slip below deck and to sleep. 

“I brought you some tea.”

Bilbo hung the lantern in his free hand on a post near the ships wheel.  The mug was chipped and used for ale but it steamed invitingly in the cool air.  Thorin took the glass and sipped it seeming surprised by the taste. 

“S-someone must have taken some from the k-kitchen you know . . . before.” Bilbo shrugged, “Bombur was going to toss it but I figured it could help warm you up properly.”  Bilbo felt stupid, Thorin continued to stare at the liquid as if unsure he wanted to drink it. 

“Rum would have done the same.” The captain grumbled.

Bilbo suppressed a sigh and turned away.

“Thank you.”

The prince turned back around again in surprise.  Thorin lifted the mug and took another sip making a point to not look at the other.  Bilbo shifted trying to fight the smile that was trying to sneak onto his face.  He waited a breath for Thorin to say more but figured rather quickly that he was lucky enough to get those two words.

“Right, well . . . You’re welcome, Captain.”

“Why do you call me that?” Bilbo thought he looked rather foolish for his constant spinning in circles at this point.  “I’m not your Captain, you are not part of my crew.  You are a hostage being help upon this ship against your will, with no promise of another day alive.”

Bilbo started to chuckle but quickly smothered it at the annoyed arch of Thorin’s eyebrow.  “To be honest, you devious pirate fiend, I haven’t felt much like a hostage for some time.  Not since I was locked up in that broom closet.”

“It was a holding cell, for prisoners.” Thorin corrected.

“I slept next to a mop and bucket, it was a broom closet, Captain.” Bilbo scoffed rolling his eyes.  “Besides, it’s been nearly three months and there has been no sign of anything from my father.  If he was looking for me he has looked in the wrong place.” 

“You make is sound as if he could not be.”

“My father is a good man, but as I said so long ago he does not make decisions lightly.  The cost to send out ships to search a whole ocean for one lost man.  My country is small and though we are not poor such an adventure would be quite the strain on the economy.  And there would be no guarantee of my save return home.  Though he dislikes most of our relations he knows they would not be . . . horrible leaders.”

“You speak of your father’s abandonment as if it was nothing.” Thorin faced him properly a frown etching itself onto his face, “Do all you land walkers care so little for each other?”

“It’s not that he doesn’t care.  He is my father and I know he would want me home, but you must take into consideration it is not just my life he has to worry for.  Sometimes you have to put emotions aside.” Bilbo shrugged a bit glad for the dim lighting.  He had thought deeply about these things while stranded alone on the ship.  Though he thought himself now indifferent to this more likely truth, his chest still constricted and his heart climbed into his throat.

  “But-“Bilbo cleared his throat forcing the emotions back down, “I’m not bringing this up to gain your pity.  I know the terms of my time on this ship and the consequences if payment was not reached.  I would like to renegotiate those terms.”

Now Thorin chuckled a bit, “Renegotiate? I did not know prisoners got to negotiate their terms of captures.”

“Well, that is because you have never captured a prince.” Bilbo said wagging a finger at him. “And In my opinion-“

“You opinion?” Thorin broke in

“Yes, _My_ Opinion.  I believe I’ve done well enough to no longer be a prisoner.”  Bilbo had to clasp his hands behind his back, sure he had been on this ship for a great deal of time but Thorin was still an intimidating man.  Bilbo could not help but be nervous at his new boldness.

Still, Thorin was smirking now.  Clearly amused by Bilbo’s display which couldn’t have been a horrible thing . . . could it?  Thorin was even waving his hand for Bilbo to continue.  He sucked in a lungful of air to steal his nerves.

“I wish to negotiate my life for that of your crew.”

Thorin was laughing then, really laughing.  Not the chuckle he sometimes did but bending over gasping for air sort of laughter.  Heat rose and Bilbo’s cheeks both in annoyance and embarrassment.  Part of him wanted to turn away right then and flee before he made any more of a fool of himself.  Another part of him had nailed his foot into the deck and was refusing to pry it loose until Bilbo stopped sputtering and spoke.  He was a prince for heaven’s sake, he knew how to do diplomatic discussions since he was eight!

“I think it is rather fair-” Bilbo’s voice quivered and he sucked in a new breath and started again, “Fair, because I risked my neck to save your crew from those monsters.  T-twice if you want to be technical.”  Blast his shoulders were shaking now.  “I could have lived quite comfortably for some time alone on this ship, maybe even have been rescued.”

“So you’re telling me that saving my crew was planned?” Thorin’s voice was skeptical and when surprise shot across Bilbo’s face he laughed again.  “You helped my crew out I’ll give ya that. What is it you are expecting us to do about it?  Turn sail and drop you off at the next port?  You wouldn’t last a day at the ports we stop at.”

Bilbo paused at that, the thought of returning to land hadn’t even crossed his mind.  His life had revolved around this ship and the sea and at this point it was his life.  He wanted . . . what did he want?  He had only half planned this discussion in his mind and had not expected to bring it up for a good while.  Yet when the chance arose he couldn’t just ignore it.  He never got to what he wanted in exchange for his good deeds though, never really thought of it.  There wasn’t much he wanted, maybe to be called a pathetic land lover a little less and to have Thorin’s gaze a little less hostile to him.  But to go home, to return to land, it sounded so foreign. 

“I . . . well.” Whatever nerve that had kept him going had now shriveled up into something confused and uncertain.  “Um . . . well, never mind all that.  You should get some sleep soon, uh captain.  Your tea is looking a bit cold I-I’ll go make you some more.”

Bilbo spun on his heels and darted below deck before the captain could say a word in edgewise.  He huddled in his hammock with the blanket over his face to hide that he was unable to sleep.  He needed to rethink his diplomatic training, he can’t recall there ever being a chapter about discussions with pirates.

He never did get Thorin a new cup of tea.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you so much for reading I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations. comments and Kudos are always welcomed and I am also so glad to be back!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please leave a kudo and or a Comment letting me know what you think and whatever else comes to mind! I love to hear what my lovely readers have to think about my works!
> 
> Afraid to ask questions/make suggestions in the comments (maybe even submit some fan art?)   
> Want to know the author a bit more? check out my personal blog ---> http://callmecrazyandobsessed.tumblr.com/


End file.
